


All Mine

by msbt



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: AU, Alpha Rick, Alpha Shane, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Knotting, M/M, Masturbation, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mentions of the possibility of mpreg, Omega Daryl, Past Child Abuse, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-12
Updated: 2016-05-07
Packaged: 2018-03-30 04:59:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 29,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3923818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/msbt/pseuds/msbt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daryl is in heat and knotted by Shane. He feels contented and reassured, until Rick shows up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The smell was so strong, so intoxicating, so dominant. Daryl felt lightheaded, a slick trail of wetness trickling down from between his legs, his thighs desperately squeezing Shane's thick one. The Alpha growled into Daryl's sweaty skin as he ran his hands down his torso, pressing his body against the bark of the tree, hard and rough, eager for taking the Omega, _his_ Omega. The need to mate with him, claim him as his own right now was too overwhelming to hold back. It had been tormenting him since he had laid his eyes on Daryl for the first time, even though he had been with the Beta, Lori, back at that time.

Daryl's lips parted with each breath, body arching toward the other as Shane pulled him flush against his chest and inhaled deeply through his nose. The scent of the Omega's heat hit his nostrils, his eyes shut tight at its powerfulness. "Fuck, you smell so good, Daryl."

Shane couldn't help but thrust his hips against the hot body between him and the tree as he mouthed the skin of Daryl's neck greedily, scraping his teeth over the pulse, hands grabbing his hips to pin him with full force. It pulled a whine from Daryl's throat, revealing how badly the Omega loved his savagery, wanted the Alpha, needed him inside him.

"Shane," his voice was husky and shaky, sounding desperate, which turned Shane on even more. God he could spend the rest of his life hearing his voice calling his name. 

"You seduced me when you announced you'd go hunting on your own, didn't you?" He whispered against the flushed ear, running his tongue along the lobe before adding. "You horny bitch, couldn't wait for my cock, huh?"

He felt Daryl's soft hair brushing against his neck and chin as he shook his head frantically, hands gripping the back of Shane's shirt. The way Daryl buried his face into his shoulder and whimpered weakly drove the Alpha wild; the sound Shane let out was something between a groan and a growl. "I know how wet you are for me, I can smell it from miles away."

"Shut up..." It was obvious that Daryl meant to sound stern and failed miserably. He was panting now, rutting against Shane impatiently, his whole body and luscious scent telling him he wanted him, needed him. It was intense, incredible. The Alpha couldn't suppress himself any longer, too. His instincts ordered him to take him, mark him, make him all his. He couldn't miss this opportunity, there was no obstruction, no threats, no walkers. The older Dixon wasn't here, either, since he had gone to Atlanta with the others.

Without a thought Shane's fingers gripping the thin fabric of the other's shirt and ripped it apart as he crushed his mouth to Daryl's. The kiss was fierce and demanding, deepened with their tongues quickly. Its roughness elicited a loud moan from Daryl and he rubbed his lips and chest and groin and legs against Shane hungrily, the air thick with their mingled scents. The dampness darkened his jeans, which had been humiliating him through his whole life as an Omega, but he didn't care right now, not when his head and body were flooded with need and want. The Alpha felt his desperation and growled again, the low sound in his throat making Daryl bare his neck with a tiny whine instinctively. In a flash Shane's mouth was there, nibbling and sucking hard as he let his hands roam over his body, teasing his nipples and caressing his belly as if there were his pups in there.

"I'm gonna make you all mine. Gonna fill you up with my cum til your belly is all swollen with my pups." His voice was hoarse and authoritative, causing a violent shiver to ripple through Daryl. "Take your clothes off and get on your knees."

Daryl blushed at his commanding tone as he began to fumble with his belt, clumsily pulling down his jeans with his boxers until his hard cock popped out. It took him no time to kneel down on the floor of the woods with his shirt staying on. As he lowered his own jeans and underwear, Shane savored the sight in front of him, the Omega on his knees exposing his tight ass, wet and untouched. His inner thighs were glistening with arousal, ready for Shane's cock, yet he was shaking slightly and it was from anxiety and fear, the Alpha could feel that. Closing the distance instantly, Shane pressed himself against Daryl's back, strong arms tight around his trembling body.

"You don't need to be afraid of anything. I got you." He nuzzled into the smoothness of Daryl's neck, shushing softly in his ear, feeling his chest heaving under Shane's soothing touch. After a few moments Daryl's hand was placed on his and Shane took it as a sign, rubbing his erection along the crack of his ass as his fingers slid down his stomach and wrapped around the length of his cock. A deep moan slipped through Daryl's lips, his body writhing against the hardness of Shane now, with anticipation, not fear.

One hand pulling his ass cheeks apart, Shane pressed the head of his cock against the slick hole, nudging and grazing until Daryl couldn't stop his own hips from grinding down to take what he needed inside him.

"Shane," his voice came out breathless, almost sounding like a sob, his fingers digging into the other's arms hard. There was no way Shane could resist that pleading voice and he slammed his cock into his hole without warning. The sudden force made Daryl gasp sharply, sending him crashing down, his hands and elbows placed on the ground. Wasting no time, Shane stretched his body over Daryl's as he pounded into him. His steel hard cock made a wet, obscene sound each time he thrust in and out of his hole in a relentless rhythm, one thick arm holding his body against his protectively and possessively.

Daryl was so wet, so hot and tight, every sound he was making driving Shane insane. He heard Daryl panting his name between his short whimpers and felt all blood rush to his cock as his speed increased. When he hit the spot inside of him, more slick leaked out and Daryl cried, pressing his forehead down on his own arms. Daryl felt like his body was on fire, sheer pleasure coursing through him was too much and all he could do was whine instead of shamelessly screaming _knot me fill me breed me_.

Shane never stopped his onslaught, shoving every inch of his cock deep into Daryl as his hand on the other's erection pumped it, which made Daryl's hole clench around his stiff length tightly. Their moans grew louder, their thrusting got more erratic, and Daryl felt Shane's knot swelling inside him, huge and hard. The sensation was like a blazing flare consuming him, sending him over the edge. His cum gushed into Shane's hand as his cry was muffled by the hot skin of his arms on the ground, tight channel throbbing around the knot. The orgasm was overpowering; he had never experienced such an intensity of pleasure.

Shane groaned into the back of his neck, both arms wrapping around his waist now.  
A short, involuntary yelp escaped Daryl's lips as he felt the knot swelling further inside him before Shane drew back and forced his knot into him. A split second later he came inside Daryl with a loud growl, filling him up with his seed as his hips kept thrusting into him slightly. Daryl lost himself in the feeling of being knotted, breathing heavily with his eyes closed, the warm contentment spreading through his body. Nothing felt this good. The Alpha's body was solid and firm against him, his strong scent engulfing his senses, his knot locking them together and holding his seed inside him.

"You're my Omega, only mine." He felt Shane breathe against his nape, and arched his neck, silently begging him to mark him. Taking a hint, Shane immediately bit down on Daryl's bared neck and sank his teeth deep enough to leave a nasty bruise, which made Daryl whimper and ache for his attention even more. A sudden urge to take in his Alpha's face came over him and he struggled to turn around, only to gasp and wince at the knot keeping them tied together.

Shane's mouth fastened on the curve of his neck, sucking and nipping before purring into his ear. "Shh, don't move. Just lemme take care of you." He rubbed small circles on Daryl's stomach as his lips planted gentle kisses along his neck and shoulder, feeling Daryl calm down and relax in his arms. They eventually lay down together, Shane spooning Daryl, their legs entwining on the grass. It was the most peaceful moment Daryl had ever had in his life. They spent the time in silence, just feeling the warmth of each other's bodies, hearing each other's breathing, enjoying the sunlight filtering down through the trees and the wind rustling through the leaves until the knot finally went down enough to pull out.

* * *

Daryl had prevented it from happening, until yesterday. Denying what he was and refusing to let his instincts rule him had been painful, but his abusive father who had been the cruelest Alpha had been enough for him to realize the importance of doing so. Now, after the outbreak, without suppressants, surrounded by the dead walking, how could he have ignored and avoided a strong Alpha whose gaze had been on him and luring him? He had known Shane was a tough son of a bitch, from his unwavering determination to protect his woman and kid, even though they were not his biologically. After all, it hadn't been long before Merle had begun mocking at how hungry Daryl had looked when his eyes had lingered on Shane's muscular body. 

Thinking about his older brother, he couldn't help but let out a frustrated sigh. There was no doubt Merle would know what had happened to his younger brother when he got back from Atlanta, hell _everyone_ at the quarry would know it, smell it. That was a part of the reason he didn't want to return to the camp yet despite his Alpha's attempt to coax him. Shane had grinned, grabbing his chin and forcing Daryl to look at him as he told that they had already known it when he had run into the woods to chase after the unclaimed Omega. Daryl's curse had been cut off by the lips capturing his.

Recalling the way Shane's eyes had sparkled with mischief did nothing to help his hunt. Daryl was too distracted to be as careful as he would normally have been, keeping spooking the deer he had been tracking all through the night. The need had subsided but he already missed the feeling of Shane's body against his, his hands on him, his cock and knot inside him. Just imagining how it would feel to have the Alpha press against him made him shiver and wet. Daryl blushed deeply, though he didn't know if it was from shame or from want heating his body.

Biting his bottom lip hard, he forced himself to concentrate on the tracks the deer had left, hands clenching his crossbow. He had to bring some meat back to his pack; he was a skilled hunter, not a worthless pussy. But soon the _unwelcome_ scent reached him, making his head spin with a rush of arousal. He was close to the camp, and could feel Shane there with some of the others.

That was when he noticed an unfamiliar odor. It was as strong and potent as Shane's. Definitely Alpha.

Daryl could feel beads of sweat forming on him, his breath going ragged, heart starting to beat faster. No, this couldn't happen. He couldn't let it happen. His brain ordered him to stay back and leave now, but his core screamed, making it impossible to disregard the wetness leaking down his thighs.

The next moment Daryl found himself emerging from the woods and facing people who were looking at him intently, or warningly. There was the dead deer devoured by a lone walker, but he didn't see it, his gaze was glued to the two Alpha males, Shane and the stranger, the source of the distinctive scent which was spreading in the air and having everyone, everything under control.

He stared back at Daryl, his blue eyes boring into Daryl's, with unmistakable burning desire, making the Omega shudder visibly. All of a sudden there were only the two of them in the world, and it took all his willpower to resist the urge to roll over and show his belly and beg for the Alpha's touch. Still, Daryl couldn't stop himself from whimpering a little, fully aware of how wet and smelly he was getting as the unacquainted Alpha took a step closer to him, his blazing blues never leaving Daryl, his intensive scent assaulting him. Daryl heard Shane snarl, feeling the rage radiating from him; he couldn't do much more than expose his neck, either for Shane or the other Alpha.

"Back off, Rick. He's mine." Shane bared his teeth, grabbing the other's arm to stop him approaching his mate. The man, who had been called Rick, didn't even bother to glance back to Shane as he practically eye-fucked Daryl, pupils blown and dark. When he finally spoke, in such a demanding tone, Daryl's breath caught in his throat, an electric thrill running through his body. "He has the right to choose whose he _will_ be."


	2. Chapter 2

The air was heavy with tension and everyone froze where they stood. Daryl's eyes were fixed on Rick's; all he felt was his intense gaze and scent piercing him, invading him. A shallow breath escaped Daryl's lips, more like a needy whine. He knew he was stinking the place out with his own aroused scent, out of control, the sticky dampness between his legs feeling almost uncomfortable.

Suddenly a hand reached out and grabbed the front of his shirt. Jerked from his stupor, Daryl gasped, fingers tightening around his crossbow in a defensive reflex, but he didn't fight back properly because it was Shane who had taken a hold of him and begun to drag him by sheer force.

"I need to talk to you."

His voice was as tense and dangerous as the look on his face, though he didn't give a single glance to Daryl as he pulled him along with him. Daryl couldn't help but cringe at the chilling anger rolling off of the other, stumbling a bit as Shane manhandled him toward the clearing.

"Shane, wait," Daryl rasped, fully aware of everyone's prying eyes in the camp, a tint of red creeping up his neck to his cheeks and ears. "Shane!"

Shaking off Shane's hand, Daryl took a step back, narrowing his eyes intimidatingly, in an attempt to cover the discomfort and fear he was feeling. Immediately Shane whirled around, facing him as his fingers wound around Daryl's wrist, biting and rough. The darkness on his face was frightening enough for Daryl to flinch, yet he managed to snap at him. "The hell?"

"Merle." The name Shane sternly uttered made him stiffen. Staring into Daryl's eyes, Shane continued in a low tone. "He got left behind."

It took a few moments before a sudden realization came to him. Merle had gotten left behind. He hadn't come back. His brother, the only person he had in his life.

"He dead?" The words fell from Daryl's lips in a whisper, dread obvious in his tone and eyes. He was on the verge of panic when a voice came from behind. "No easy way to say this, so I'll just say it."

It jarred Daryl, making him feel on edge, blood pounding in his ears frantically despite how calm and quiet the voice was. With his wrist still gripped firmly in Shane's hand, he looked over his shoulder as he shot daggers at the other Alpha, actually snarling. "Who are you?"

"Rick Grimes." The man was standing there, his eyes boring into Daryl's, deep with something he didn't want to know. "Rick Grimes, you got something you want to tell me?"

"Your brother was a danger to us all. So I handcuffed him on a roof, hooked him to a piece of metal. He's still there." With the last sentence, Rick stepped toward Daryl, his scent getting stronger and thicker around them. It was more compelling than Daryl had ever smelled, dominating him from head to toe, making it so hard to fight off the urge that was tormenting him.

But no matter how much his Omega instincts told him to give in, the thought of his brother and the feeling of Shane's hand around his wrist anchored him so firmly. Breathing heavily through his nose, Daryl felt his hair bristle as a wave of anger swelled up inside, his eyes glowing, lips pressed tight. He was about to lunge for the man when a strong arm curled around his waist, holding him flush against his body.

"Calm down, man." Shane's voice was quiet and soft, his breath hot against Daryl's ear, one hand tight around his wrist and the other rubbing his ribs in a smooth motion. His chest pressed against Daryl's back was hard and warm, the intimacy soothing his nerves surprisingly. Nonetheless, the fury and the feeling of loss were too raw and intense to keep tears from welling up in his eyes. Daryl let out a strangled sob, clenching Shane's arm for some kind of support and comfort. The Alpha tightened his grip and nuzzled into his neck and hair, willing to give his Omega what he needed. Daryl had hated to be touched in any way, he still did, but Shane's touch was all he wanted right now.

He felt, more than heard, the other Alpha come closer and tensed up in Shane's arms. A low, possessive growl against his nape sent a slight shiver down Daryl's spine.

"Look, I'd like to have a calm discussion on this topic." Rick, right in front of his face, tilted his head to catch Daryl's eyes. His gaze was so intense and so focused that Daryl wanted to look away in no time, but he held it with his mighty willpower, glaring at him even though Rick might be able to see his eyes brimming with tears. "Just tell me where he is, so I can go get him."

"No," the one who responded was Shane, his tone determined. "No way, I won't let you go and be food for geeks." His hands loosened to turn Daryl around, but Rick cut in before he could so much as grab his shoulder. "I'm going back with you."

Daryl's head snapped up as fast as Shane's, the two looking at Rick, Daryl with surprise and Shane with upset. "Rick, you should stay with your family."

" _You_ stay and keep these people and the camp safe."

With a steely, adamant tone, Rick ordered Shane. He ruled him, giving him no room for argument. Immediately it elicited a dangerous rumble from Shane's throat as he growled, his face contorted, muscles tense, blood rushing through his veins. Baring his teeth Shane took a threatening step forward, angry eyes locked on Rick's, ready to fight for dominance. He had been a supreme alpha of this pack, and had absolutely no intention of ceding authority to anyone, especially _Rick._

The tension between them was palpable, strained further by Rick refusing withdrawal and intruding Shane's personal space. Then Daryl was there, thrusting himself between the two Alphas, one hand placed on Shane's chest as he faced Rick. "Ain't no time to fool around. You goin' or not?"

Rick's eyes widened a bit at the Omega's interruption before nodding in the affirmative, looking like he found him impressive, not just as an Omega but as a person. The whole tension that had mounted was eased somewhat as Rick moved a bit away, which was a great relief to Daryl, but what he saw when he turned around toward Shane was not something he expected. It was the look of hurt in his eyes fixed on Daryl's. Hurt, and betrayal. Daryl didn't know where they had come from, what had caused it, and he didn't want to face it, having no courage to do so. It was more terrifying than confronting the other Alpha.

* * *

The tent he shared with his brother was away from the others for the sake of Daryl's comfort. The inside was a mess, filled with their things and scents. While he gathered as many bolts and bullets as he could, that smell came close with the familiar footsteps, strong and resolute.

The second he looked back at the sound of his tent unzipped, Shane pounced on him like a wild beast, pinning him down on his back. Out of reflex Daryl twisted to get out of his grip until Shane's hand grabbed his crotch and briskly tugged at his cock through his pants. It ripped a cry from Daryl's lips as his heat began to take full control of his body. He was still in the midst of heat after all, helpless and vulnerable to whatever an Alpha would do to him on a whim, and the effect of having been boxed in by the two Alphas was more than enough to provoke the inflammation. Suddenly everything felt too hot, too good. Shane's scent, his hands, breath, body, erection against him. God, Daryl was so wet already.

"Shane, stop," he panted, struggling to shove him away with his hands on his shoulders. He needed to stop him, he really did, but that hurt look the Alpha had had on his face back at the clearing shook his determination, his stomach churning with what seemed like guilt.

Shane's weight was heavy and fiery on top of him, pressing him firmly against the floor, teeth grazing the skin of his neck, and in the blink of an eye he slid his hand into Daryl's underwear, squeezing his cock before reaching down. Without preamble three of his thick fingers plunged into his wet hole and Daryl yelped, arching against the Alpha, legs trembling. The sensations burned, taking his breath away.

"Need to scent you and mark you as mine," Shane whispered into his ear as he forced his fingers deeper into the tight channel, brushing along his inner walls, nailing his sensitive spot.It made Daryl whimper loudly and the slick inside him slosh, their mixed scents so thick in the air that it was suffocating Daryl. He was trapped in a haze of pleasure and dug his fingers into Shane's shoulders as his mouth hanging open was enveloped in a deep, mind-blowing kiss. The predatory tongue twisted with his, thrusting deep in tune with his fingers inside him, which nearly sent Daryl over the edge, until he felt Shane smirk against his lips. "Before you get to ride Rick's dick."

It was like a hammer blow to Daryl's skull. He slammed his palms hard into Shane's chest, pushing him off of him. "Ya think it's funny, huh?" Daryl intended to sneer back, but he couldn't, he just barked at the man who looked all dumbfounded staring down at him. "Huh? Do ya?!" Shoving him again, Daryl got out from under him, his breath heavy. He pulled up his underwear and jeans with his shaky hands as quickly as he managed, then grabbed his crossbow and bolts, ready to storm out, but a hand took hold of his arm. "Daryl, wait!"

"Fuck you!" He yelled without looking back at Shane and shook off his hand before stomping out of the tent and wiping away the tears from his eyes roughly. His whole body was shaking with anger, shock, and anguish. He felt like a trash, used and taunted, and in fact, he was. He had been stupid enough to expect that there could be an Alpha who would treat him as an independent man, not just a cock slut or breeding machineーwhich had been the favorite names his father had called him when he had punched, kicked, burnt, whipped, scarred himー, and that Shane could be the one like that. Fuck, he was a damn idiot. 

Casting a glance toward the clearing, he could see Rick standing there watching him. Despite the intensity of the Alpha's eyes locked on him, the emotions were too raw and deep to let his Omega instincts take over. He could concentrate just on what he needed to do to find his brother now, which he was genuinely grateful for. But it was utterly impossible to ignore the pang in his chest. Daryl choked at the tightness growing inside him; it was so fierce he wanted to double over and collapse to his knees, but he couldn't, not when Rick was watching every move he made. So, his jaw set, fist clenched around the crossbow, Daryl strode toward him. He never looked back, even though he felt Shane's eyes on him all the while.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I decided to continue this story. I hope you enjoyed this, and let me know what you think :)


	3. Chapter 3

A howl of distress the Omega let out was so painful, so soulful it stabbed Rick in the heart. Daryl cried aloud, voice cracking, face contorted with tears and anger. He paced restlessly around like a caged animal as he looked daggers at each of T-Dog, Rick, and the severed hand on the floor of the rooftop. There were a hacksaw, handcuffs and a profusion of blood, but Merle Dixon couldn't be seen anywhere.

Rick didn't feel sorry or guilty for what he had done, but seeing Daryl get upset and cry like a little boy was quite heartbreaking for him. He wanted to do nothing but comfort him, wrap him up with his arms and tell him everything was going to be okay. Sure it was from his instincts as an Alpha but he did know how much it would hurt to lose a family, he had sobbed on the floor in his empty home calling out for his wife and kid. It had been pure agony, much worse than when he had been shot.

Daryl was an Omega, but he was a strong Omega, Rick knew that from how he had acted in front of him and Shane at the quarry. The fact he had placed himself between the two Alphas who had bared their teeth and snarled and fought over dominance, and actually made them put their fangs away was enough to evoke admiration from Rick. It was a brave act, even sacrificial.

Rick stepped closer to the depressed Omega with great care, not wanting to scare him off. The anger, hurt, despair were written all over Daryl's features and it seemed what caused it was not just loss of his brother. Rick had seen the look in Daryl's eyes when he had emerged from his tent. Shane had been with him, it was obvious because of the scent lingering on Daryl's body, which had made him on edge for a few reasons. There was no doubt the two had mated before, but then why had Daryl's eyes been all red and teary after seeing his mate? He had glared at whoever or whatever had come into his view as if he had hated everything in the world, and it hadn't been difficult for Rick to feel what had pissed him off the most had been himself, for being an Omega. Self-loathing. Like he himself was some kind of scourge. 

Rick was so sure that it was Shane who had made him feel like that, hurt him like that. Shane didn't deserve an Omega like Daryl Dixon. Heck he should've been thankful for not being executed when Rick had perceived Lori had had his scent around her, deep in her body. Even though their relationship had been over before the dead started to walk, she was still Rick's, and his kid's mother.

Slowly and carefully, he laid a hand on Daryl's tense shoulder and saw him cringe away like he had been burnt, his eyes narrowed toward him, wet and so blue. 

"Don't you ever touch me again," Daryl growled in a hoarse voice before slinging his crossbow over his shoulder and heading toward the door to the inside of the building. Immediately Rick took long strides to block him from going further away, facing Daryl with a stern stare. "Where are you going?"

"Do what you want, I'm gonna go get him." Snarling in a challenging tone, Daryl tried to push him out of the way, but Rick's reaction was quick and instantaneous. He shoved Daryl back hard with his hand on his chest, his voice holding an sharp edge now. "Daryl, wait."

"Get your hands off me!"

It was pretty impressive that he didn't show any signs of fear, awe, or blind obedience to an Alpha. He looked into Rick's eyes, hissing and glaring at him instead of meekly glancing down and baring his neck like most of Omegas would do. And despite his impudent behavior and the whole situation, Daryl's scent was powerfully sweet in this close proximity, mesmerizing Rick no end. His head spun, desire igniting and pooling low in his body. It was a struggle for him to ignore his instincts screaming Rick to take him, claim him, mark him deep and hard, right here and now.

"Daryl, I don't blame you. He's family, I get that. I went through hell to find mine. I know exactly how you feel." Rick forced himself to stay as calm as possible while he stared into the pale blues of Daryl's eyes intently. Rick's hand stayed on his chest, smoothly sliding up to the crook between his neck and shoulder, savoring the warmth and sensation. Obviously the feeling of his strong, insistent hand had no small effect on the Omega; Daryl bit his lip and went silent, his breath shallow under Rick's touch. The anger and defiance were still blazing in his eyes, but he didn't snap at him or brush his hand away, and Rick took it as a good opportunity to stroke his neck and grab his nape. He pulled him closer, cautious to keep it gentle and slow.

"He can't get far with the injury. We could help you check a few blocks around but only if we keep a level head." He whispered in a soft, but firm voice. Their faces were dangerously close now, close enough to feel each other's breath as their eyes locked like time had stopped. Rick kept kneading the back of Daryl's neck, his thumb caressing the smoothness of his skin, feeling the racing pulse. Seeing what kind of reaction he could elicit from the stubborn hunter was exciting and made Rick feel powerful and virile.

There was a short pause before Daryl swallowed and opened his mouth, the way his Adam's apple bobbed and his lips parted slightly too attractive to tear the gaze away. "I could do that."

Damn, even his whispery voice was so intoxicating Rick couldn't help but lean forward to take his scent or warmth or anything he could until he heard Glenn and T-Dog coughing for attention.

* * *

It was the real inferno. Everyone screamed, everyone panicked. Gunshots everywhere. Shane put a bullet through the nearest monster's brain, yelling to get the pack to huddle together, to protect one another. He heard Andrea crying and saw her sister lying down on the ground, blood staining her shirt and the earth. Gritting his teeth, Shane led a small herd including Lori and Carl as he made himself a shield to defend everyone else. It was more than unbearable to see the camp and people that he was meant to keep safe devoured and demolished. He wanted to roar, he wanted to tear everything up into tiny shreds with his hands and teeth.

There had been a lot of frustration building up inside him since this morning and it had turned to inarticulate rage. Thankfully Ed had offered him an outlet for his anger and Shane had beaten him to a pulp, but it had done nothing to ease his feeling of guilt for pushing Daryl too far and hurting him. The image of Daryl barking at him with his eyes overflowing with anger and tears had haunted him over and over again. It was not like Shane had meant to make him mad and lacerate him; he had been just joking around, to avoid dealing with a violent jealousy he had felt when he had seen how Daryl had looked at Rick and melted under the heated gaze of the other Alpha's.

It was always Rick wresting everything from Shane's hands. He had taken away control over the camp, Lori and Carl from Shane, and even had the audacity to show an interest in the Omega. It wouldn't work though. It _couldn't_. Sure Lori and Carl had belonged to Rick in the first place, but Daryl, he was Shane's and his alone.

Thing was, he loved Rick, too, as a brother. It was his problem; Shane Walsh was a man who would hate ones as deeply and fiercely as he loved them.

So when he saw Rick and Daryl come out together with the others and began shooting the remaining walkers, it was a tidal wave of relief and jealousy that flooded him. He felt the urge to rush towards Daryl, hold him, scent him and bathe in his wonderful scent, but had to suppress himself. And as much as he didn't want to admit it, he was too afraid of Daryl's rejection to face him right now.

It was not like he couldn't _dominate_ him; he was an Alpha and strong enough to force an Omega to kneel down and fulfill his need and nobody could fight against him. It would enable him to use Daryl's body and instincts, but also would pull his soul and heart away from Shane forever, too far away to reach. That wasn't what he wanted, Shane was so sure of it now. He couldn't lose him in that way. Daryl refusing him would hurt something deep inside him more than his pride as an Alpha.

The screaming and gunshots stopped eventually, and there were dozens of dead bodies scattered around the campsite. As the silence was replaced by sobs and sighs, he and Rick took the leadership matter-of-factly, having the survivors pull together to restore the place. Putting himself into a position of responsibility for the group helped to distract him from the grief and anger of losing people and the feeling of detachment from his mate. 

But he didn't fail to notice Daryl walking into the trees alone, of course he didn't. It was predawn; there had been enough time for Shane to brace himself. The group had been taking a break, some nibbling crackers, some dozing off. Scanning the area quickly, Shane picked up two empty water containers and walked towards the stream. As he expected, the Omega's alluring scent came from the direction he was heading, making his heart beat faster with nervousness.

Soon he found Daryl crouching by the stream, his back to Shane. It was still dark, with only the pale light in the eastern sky. Daryl didn't turn around when he approached him from behind, and kept scrubbing his arms covered with dirt and blood and guts. He looked so small, lost, fragile in the blue-gray dawn light. Swallowing thickly, Shane dropped to one knee on the ground next to him, careful to leave an appropriate distance between the two. Neither of them broke the silence until Shane finished filling the containers with water.

"I'm sorry for what I said earlier," Shane began with a soft voice without looking towards the other. "Didn't mean to insult you, man. I was just…" _mad, jealous, being an ass._ Letting out a sigh, he turned his eyes to the quiet hunter. "Lookー,"

"He's gone." Daryl's voice was barely above a whisper, eyes staring down at his own hands blankly. "Couldn't find him. He's gone."

"Daryl," trying to get his attention Shane reached out and placed a hand lightly on his arm. His gut twisted at the sight of Daryl flinching a bit but he pretended not to see it, stroking his cold, reddened skin in a smooth motion. "You are not alone. We'll find him, alright?"

There was no reply from Daryl but his face twisted into a grimace, looking like he was going to burst into tears at any moment. Shane couldn't help but curl his arm around Daryl's slightly hunched shoulders and pull him against him as he shifted closer, so close that there was no distance between their bodies anymore. Daryl didn't resist, but didn't lean in either. Rigid, confused, insecure. It pierced Shane's heart, but he knew he deserved that pain. One hand holding his shoulder, he cradled Daryl's head in his other hand, running his fingers through his short hair gently, in an attempt to soothe his nerves, to ease the tension in his body. Breathing in Daryl's scent deeply didn't disturb him at this moment; he smelled all sweet, but less seductive, probably because of his emotions.

Shane could feel Daryl's chest heaving against his body, could feel his despair and loneliness. Growling in his throat Shane rubbed his face into the other's cheek, lips nipping at the side of his neck, nose shoving into the soft tufts of his hair. It felt so good, it felt so right, and strangely safe, despite the fact he had to be the one to make his Omega feel safe. Daryl's cold hands roamed hesitantly, sheepishly, like he had no idea where he should put them, then gripped the hem of Shane's shirt as he sniffled quietly into his neck. Shane tightened his hold wordlessly and squeezed the warm body in a way that told the other he wasn't going to let him go anytime soon. He would do whatever he could for this man.


	4. Chapter 4

Face buried into the pillow, limbs writhing, Daryl was a whining mess right now. Every fabrics of his clothes caused a tingling sensation on his skin and that was not enough at all, making him need more and squirm in the sheets desperately. His body was begging for more friction, sweaty and burning, the dampness between his legs too warm and needy to ignore. He just wanted to shove something stiff up his groin and that thought embarrassed him awfully.

He'd known he'd had several days before his heat cycle was over and been completely sober because of the tense situations the group had been forced into, putting all his energy into survival. He had concentrated on working for the pack, hunting for them, acting as a go-between without knowing to help the two Alphas lead them with confidence.

Then here at the CDC, with no need to be constantly alert for danger, his Omega instincts had kicked in before he realized. Sure the quiet and cleanness here were so eerie it was almost sickening, but his body took it as a sign of safety, screaming at him to lure an Alpha, to be mated and knotted. A last spurt of the heat. So annoying and overpowering.

Clenching his teeth, Daryl whimpered quietly into the pillow, legs tangled in the sheets. Getting drunk did nothing to ease his urge; if anything, it made him feel more dizzy with smoldering desire, dulling the shame and wariness. It had been all he could do to lock himself inside the room before everything had felt too overwhelming and begun taking over his whole body and mind. 

Now he could hardly suppress the sounds he was making to beg an Alpha to take him. His toes curled, fingers gripping the sheets as he closed his eyes tight and couldn't stop his hips from rutting against the mattress. He needed a firm body pressed against him, eager hands groping and arousing him, strong legs pinning him down. Bites on his neck, smell all over him. Then that dick invading him, pounding into him, the low, raspy voice whispering the single word. _Daryl._

He let out a shaky breath at the memories. The only Alpha he had let get inside him was Shane, and his body remembered all the sensations Shane had evoked in him. In the beginning, it had been just the impulse. Daryl had been in heat and Shane had been an available Alpha within ten feet of him. They had mated because they'd had no other choice. But things between them had changed after Rick had joined the camp, bringing the news that Merle had gotten left behind in the city.

"Ya worthless piece of shit," his old man had spat at him each time he had caught him taking suppressant to keep down his heat. "Spread yer legs and make money on yer own, 'cause it's the only thing yer good at. Lower than dog shit." That was the way Alphas treated Omegas. Daryl had never complained about it, knowing he had deserved any venom, beatings and whippings because it had been his fault that he had presented as an Omega.

Yet anger and pain had flared in his chest at Shane's insulting words, searing and uncontrollable. Which had revealed how much Daryl had unknowingly believed Shane to be not the same kind of man as his father. And Shane had proved he wasn't. Or at least Daryl thought he had sensed Shane's sincerity when he had apologized for being insensitive and said they would find Merle. That all mattered. The first thing that had drawn Daryl out of his shell had been the physiological impulse but what had made him stay had been Shane himself.

The memories of Shane's touches, scent, arms wrapping around him possessively escalated the burning need in his gut. Daryl whined, squirming and panting, so aware of how hot and wet he was getting. His aroused scent was filling the room so completely that he abstractedly wondered if it was leaking out and everyone could smell it, hell even walkers roaming above their heads could know where he was.

A sudden knock pulled him out of his thoughts. Daryl's head snapped up to look at the door, heart hammering in his chest like a drum.

"Daryl?" A voice coming from behind the closed door was hoarse as if he had just wandered around in a desert, almost dying from excessive thirst. "You okay?"

_Rick Grimes._

"'M fine," Daryl groaned low in his throat as he pressed his forehead into the pillow, doubting if Rick could hear his voice. No wonder he came to check on him, an Omega in heat was nothing more than a complication. Although it was not something Daryl could control or repress, he didn't want to be a problem for the pack, for the Alpha who had already carried the huge responsibility of keeping them safe. He was afraid of being a worthless, useless burden that would get left behind sooner or later, just like his father had said he had been.

Biting his bottom lip hard, Daryl tried to sit up, fists gripping the sheets tight until his knuckles turned white. His mind was so focused on taking a deep breath and resisting letting out a pathetic whimper that he barely heard the door open. But he did feel a strong scent coming closer, intermingling with his own.

He blinked and tried to clear the haze from his eyes. He felt so thirsty, his face flushing, palms and crotch so sticky. Without warning, a tentative hand was placed on his back, which made him jerk upright. He scrabbled backward on the bed, his eyes wide and panicked. Rick, who was standing beside the bed, stared at him with his hand in the air, lips parted slightly. Unable to tear his gaze away from him, Daryl noticed a smell of alcohol. The fact Rick looked as drunk as Daryl was didn't make the situation better. Their eyes were locked, the air thick with tension; it was like they were on the verge of losing their grip and falling.

Daryl could do nothing but pant heavily and watch the Alpha put one knee on the bed, his gaze never pulling away from the Omega. When Rick came up to lean over him, his scent hit Daryl so hard he felt like he was going to pass out. He threw his head back as his arms keeping him upright trembled, an involuntary moan escaping his lips at the feeling of slick leaking out of his hole. The world spun around him and all he could feel was the pressing need inside him and Rick's stimulating scent. He was oblivious to his legs spreading wider until he felt a hand on his knee and his eyes popped open.

"Daryl," Rick breathed out, rubbing Daryl's jeans-clad leg in a slow but captivating way. His eyes boring into him glistened like a predator and made Daryl shudder with fear and arousal. "Tell me what you want."

Daryl couldn't help but whine in agony. It was fair and too unfair that Rick let him make a decision. And that was his virtue, making him different than other Alphas. Rick had gone back to Atlanta to look for Merle who was nothing but a menace to him, even though he had just reunited with his family. It was not something anybody could do. 

The man's hand slid up and down Daryl's thigh, going dangerously close to his crotch as Rick leaned further in with his both knees on the bed now. There was nowhere for Daryl to escape, his back pressed against the wall, his eyes caught by the bright blues of Rick's. He felt his skin burning and made a sound in his throat that sounded too desperate and needy, that seduced an Alpha into filling him up with seed. The influence of the heat was at full blast and he didn't know what he was doing at this moment. Rick growled at Daryl's scent growing stronger, ready and eager.

"Say what you want me to do, Daryl."

Suddenly, for whatever reason, Shane's face came to his mind. The brown eyes full of concern instead of usual mischief, lips compressed nervously before giving a sincere apology and saying that he wasn't alone, that _they_ would find Merle. The moment Shane had let his guard down, opening his heart to Daryl.

* * *

"Why do you do that?"

Shane glanced up at that, directing a frown towards her. "Do what?"

"Pretend you still care for me." Looking down at the floor of the library, Lori let out an audible sigh, which jangled his nerves a bit. 

"Of course I care for you. You, Carl, and the group." Shane cocked his head slightly, trying to catch her eyes. When she lifted her gaze up to him finally, a look of hurt and betrayal on her face was palpable. "Yeah you care for us, especially _him_."

Shane knew exactly what she was talking about. There was no way they could avoid this discussion. Running his hand through his hair, he did his best to keep the irritation from his voice. "Look, we _all_ are together, fighting for survival. We need each other. _You_ need him, as much as I need him."

He saw her worrying her lower lip, letting her gaze down at her feet stubbornly. She was in her socks and pajamas, her skin looking clean and soft after getting a hot shower. Her scent was still sweet, but feeling too powerless to draw him now that Shane had found out how incredible it was to bathe in Daryl's scent and be inside of him. It was not like he wouldn't do whatever he could to save her life anymore; he was certain he would do just like he had done right after the outbreak, but things had changed.

"What more do you want? You have your husband now. Daryl doesn't have anyone," _and the same goes for me,_ Shane thought bitterly. He was as alone as Daryl was, and that was a part of the reasons why he was dead set on making Daryl his, only his.

"No, it's _him_ having my husband now." Her words snapped him out of his thoughts. She glared at him with resentful eyes, tears brimming. "Rick will take full ownership of the Omega. You can't defeat him, Shane."

He felt his blood boiling in his veins, his hands curling into fists, nails digging into his palms. In the blink of an eye, he closed the distance between them and grabbed her neck with one hand, teeth bared in a snarl. Lori's eyes went wide, fear flashing in their depths as Shane scowled menacingly at her and squeezed her throat until she began struggling wildly, scratching him. The pain was nothing compared to the wrath, though he forced himself to release her.

He needed to leave here right now. Shooting daggers at her one last time, Shane stomped out of the room wordlessly. He raked his hand through his hair as he went down the corridor aimlessly, his irritation too profound to quickly notice the prominent scent seeping from somewhere. And the moment he smelled it, his body tensed, cock twitching in response to the ripe scent of an Omega in heat. It was so easy to trace the smell and he let out a low growl, feeling his cock growing hard with each step he took towards the source. He was ready to jump on the Omega and plunge into that hot, wet hole when he opened the door of the room he was led to.

But he wasn't prepared to see Rick lifting Daryl's leg up onto his shoulder, leaning down to mark his neck.


	5. Chapter 5

Daryl had no idea what had just happened for a moment despite his usual agility and outsight. He had been drunk with whiskey and desire, too lightheaded to comprehend his surroundings. Then a pair of hands had grabbed Rick's shoulders from behind, yanking him away from Daryl, out of sight. The sudden movement made him jump and Daryl bolted upright in bed, curling up as he held his hands up to protect his head from an ingrained habit. But the moment he heard angry growls and barks, he knew what was going on before lowering his arms to see the scene in front of him.

Shane, furious and impossibly indignant, struck Rick across the face with a mighty fist, knocking him to the floor. His teeth were bared, hackles up. The violent flare of emotion in his eyes was something Daryl hadn't seen before, terrifying and much more exciting than it should have been. Daryl couldn't help but shudder as a thick stream of his arousal ran down his thighs, almost making him cry in need. He hated it, trying to block out the sensations to no avail; because the Alpha was there to fight with another Alpha for dominance, fight for possession of _him_ , which was pure, nectareous thrill.

It took a few moments but soon Rick began fighting back, snarling and hissing as he shoved Shane off of him and pounced on him with a right hook. They wrestled and growled, aiming to bite the other's neck to prove which was more in control. When Shane gave the other a head butt in the jaw with a resounding crack, the sound startled Daryl out of his daze. He stumbled out of bed, gripping Shane's arm to pull him away from Rick.

"Shane, stop!" It was like his voice didn't reach Shane at all and the Alpha got on top and kept punching the opponent in the gut. Throwing his arms around his waist, Daryl tried again in desperation. "Shane!"

"Stay back Omega!" Shane roared, shaking him off so violently that Daryl fell backward and crashed onto the floor with a startled yelp. Which pulled both men's attention to him instantly, though Daryl managed to push himself up with a flushed face before the two could reach out to help him up like a fucking prince.

"Shit, Daryl. I'm sorry," Shane held Daryl's elbow to keep him steady, the anger in his eyes subsiding. He felt his chest tighten when he saw Daryl flinch at his touch. Without glancing back at him Daryl grunted as a reply, trying to push his hand away but it was just a weak, half-hearted attempt, so Shane ignored it and placed his other hand on his jawline and tilted his head up. Before getting him to make eye contact with him, Shane was pulled away from Daryl, coming face to face with the other Alpha again, which made him feel on edge immediately.

"What the fuck Rick?" He snarled in his face, his fury surging back with the flash of the memory of Rick spreading Daryl's legs. "Tell me you bastard, how could you touch my Omega without my permission?"

"How dare you say such a thing to me Shane? After you stole my wife? And even _if_ he's yours, you have no right to lay your hand on him like that." Rick's voice was full of anger and reproach as he hissed back, glaring at Shane, his face contorted in a threatening frown. The fact they talked like he wasn't there discomforted Daryl and he felt like an idiot, gnawing at his thumb nail until Rick turned towards him suddenly. "You wanna be with Shane?"

The question made him cringe. Rick's face was unreadable, his blue eyes piercing him, ordering him to answer with an unmistakable air of authority. Daryl had to fight the urge to expose his neck for the Alpha, unable to lift his gaze up. 

"IーI dunno," he mumbled around the thumb, confused and panicked slightly because he had never been one to have any other choice but to do as he had been told. Despite his disturbance he was aware of a look of hurt on Shane's face in the periphery of his vision and it twisted his gut into a painful knot. He felt their eyes on him, sensing their jealousy and possessiveness. His already hot face grew even hotter as he heard his instincts scream at him to roll over with his belly up and beg both of them to take him right now. The thought of both men inside him at once was intense, devastating. He didn't realize his breath was getting shorter and shakier until a hand cupped the back of his neck.

"Hey, it's okay Daryl, look at me." It was Shane, who was looking into him, his tone gentle but firm. After the brief moments of eye contact he moved to nuzzle into Daryl's neck, purring and kissing the skin in order to calm the Omega's nerves. It ruffled him and ignited his need more though, and Daryl was no longer able to prevent a whimper from escaping when he felt Rick's body pressed against his, hand caressing the small of his back, nose in his soft blonde hair.

Rick's lips nipped at his earlobe as he wrapped his arms around his waist to pull him closer, his hard cock brushing along the crack of his ass. Daryl couldn't help but gasp and whine at that, legs trembling and threatening to give out any second. He heard Shane growl lowly in his throat before he bit his neck hard, almost ferociously, teeth sinking into the sensitive flesh. The torrent of pain and pleasure ripped a cry from Daryl. He felt himself getting wetter again, writhing under the Alphas' touches, their strong, possessive scents engulfing him, overpowering him.

The air in the room was stifling, filled with the smell of sweat and arousal. Daryl knew he was making the most pathetic, whiny noises but he couldn't stop himself, clinging to Shane's body, hand gripping Rick's arm around his hips. His hard-on rubbed against Shane's, the wetness growing more and more as Rick pressed his cock further into his rear as if to try to rip his jeans with it, teeth grazing his nape. Every time Rick's touches elicited soft moans and meowing sounds from Daryl, Shane's growls vibrated against the pulse in the Omega's throat, intimidating and intoxicating at the same time. Having two Alphas pressed against him was so overwhelming that he barely heard Rick's whisper. "It's all right, we're safe here. There's time enough to sort things out."

Daryl couldn't figure out what he had meant until he felt Rick pull away from him, letting out a pitiful whine at the loss of contact. Rick shook his head slightly and darted a stern look at Shane. "You gotta hold on to yourself and leave him alone, Shane, until he decides whom he wants to be with."

Shane groaned, a look of disbelief and disapproval on his face obvious. But he surely didn't want to be an Alpha to force his Omega into a relationship with no respect and dignity; that wasn't what he wanted. It would be better for the them to make no haste since neither of them could think straight now. They were safe here and had a good chance to breed the Omega and make the pack stronger. He would never admit it but he knew Rick was _annoyingly_ right, almost at every moment.

Leaning in again, he dug his teeth into the already bruised skin of Daryl's neck one last time before tearing himself away reluctantly. It was pure torture to see the desperate look on Daryl's face, need and want blazing in his baby blue eyes. His gaze boring into Shane begged him not to stop, pleading him to touch him openly. Shane couldn't help but draw Daryl against him and squeeze his body with longing. He rubbed his cheek over his hair, inhaling the sweetest scent of Daryl's deep into his lungs.

"I want you to be mine. All mine, nobody else's." His voice was raspy and thick with emotion as he whispered into Daryl's ear, making him shiver. It was all he could say, and it said everything he wanted. He felt Daryl bury his face into his shoulder, hearing his choked sound between a sob and a whimper. It took his mighty willpower to pull himself away and leave Daryl alone in the room through the night.

Shane didn't say anything to Rick when they went out into the corridor. There were a thousand things to say, things about Daryl, Lori, and Rick himself. But he just shut his mouth tightly, sharing a stare with him for a moment before walking away wordlessly.

And the next day, their hope for the future was consumed by an explosion and a fire.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: bullying, physical and verbal abuse, self harm

His ribs throbbed each time he breathed, hell his whole body hurt like a bitch and all he wanted to do was lie down and stop breathing, stop _trying_.

"Hey, Dixon." A hand tapped him on the back, a canvas of fresh bruises hidden by his black hoodie, and made him flinch involuntary. Daryl whirled around, seeing a boy snicker at him. "You stink."

He felt his face heat up, turning beat red with anger and embarrassment as he heard a few of the classmates giggle around him. It took only a second for Daryl to grab the boy by the collar, nearly pulling him off the chair. His eyes were as sharp as daggers, glaring into the boy's.

"Say that again an' I'll bite yer nose off." Daryl growled with such menace that he gasped with fear, shoving him away roughly before turning back towards the board. No matter how hard Daryl tried to ignore it, his skin prickled with the unpleasant attention of everyone in the class, their stares and whispers. _Stupid Omega doesn't know his place._

He knew that his face grew redder, that maybe his classmate was right and he was stinking up the room. Being fifteen years old made it so hard to remain oblivious to the changes in his body and hormones. It was more horrible than he had ever expected; it was _violent_.

Daryl began to wonder why he had even bothered to come to school. He could smell himself. His scent was gross, disgusting. He was ashamed of it, his body, his biology, everything about him. Hated them all. Suddenly the acrid taste of bile crept up the back of his throat, leaving a burning sensation in its wake. A swell of panic rose up in his chest and he thrust his hand into his pocket to make sure there were his suppressants with his clumsy fingers. He struggled to breathe deeply through his nose, which made him feel sicker because of his own stench.

Getting up from his chair abruptly, Daryl made his way towards the room's exit without a word. All the classmates' eyes were fixed on him, following his movement as his teacher raised her voice to him. "Mr.Dixon, where are you going?"

"Bathroom," Daryl grunted before walking out into the corridor, not looking back at a buzz quickly filling the classroom. The bathroom was empty, no noises, for which he was grateful. He practically ran into one of stalls, locking it, his back pressed against the door. As soon as he felt relieved a little bit, the pain was back, ribs aching, whole body aching. Wrapping one arm around his side protectively, Daryl took a few deep breaths before pulling the suppressants from his pocket.

He remembered so well the first day when his brother had shoved them into his hand. Merle was a Beta, but no doubt their Omega mother had given him considerable information and dinned it into him that he was supposed to look after his little brother, to keep him safe and secure before dying in a house fire. Merle did his best when he could, making sure Daryl had something to eat and pills enough to suppress his heat, though he was frequently absent from Daryl's life because he was busy dealing drugs or being in and out of juvie.

Their father, a brutal Alpha, hated to see Daryl take his suppressantsーhe hated everything he did, thoughーand had beat the shit out of him with fists and kicks and curses last night too.

"'S all that bitch's fault yer an Omega!" Spitting with alcohol on his breath, he had delivered a hard kick into the ribs of Daryl who had been an immobile lump curled up in a corner. "Stop wastin' money on 'em so I can sell you to some rich fuckers, that's all yer useful for anyway."

Daryl's hands started shaking again at the memory. He dry-swallowed the pill, his face wrinkling for a moment as it went down his throat. The persistent feeling of nausea didn't seem to leave him but he couldn't afford to vomit. To distract himself and calm down, he pulled out his pack of cigarettes and lit one, taking a long drag. He blew out a puff of smoke into the air, letting the nicotine kill some of the acid taste in his throat. His eyes stared blankly up at the monotonous ceiling as his body began to feel numb, the pain, memories, everything fading away.

His mother used to smoke, and his father often stubbed out a burning butt into Daryl's skin 'to diminish his terrible scent', saying she had done it herself. Daryl didn't know if it was true or not. Didn't matter though. He took the cigarette from his lips, his gaze glued to the tip of it before taking another drag and pushing it into the back of his left hand. He frowned slightly at a scorching pain, watching as his skin was burnt. It wasn't a balm or consolation. It just hurt, giving out an unpleasant odor. Still, he could smell his own scent emanating powerfully off of him.

He was not sure how much time passed, but the sound of the bell brought him back to the reality. The corridors and halls were instantly abuzz, the noisy clatter and chatter everywhere. Daryl shook off the ashes of what had been his skin indifferently, putting the cigarette between his lips again. He drew the smoke deep into his lungs one last time as he savored its calming effect before throwing it into the toilet. Nothing changed, his own scent was still obnoxious, he was still a fucking worthless piece of shit Omega, but at least he felt a bit better, or just insensible.

The second he emerged from the stall, he ended up regretting it.

"Well, well, look who's here."

A boy, muscular and broad for his age, came into the bathroom with two other boys, grinning at Daryl. "Haven't seen you for a while. How are you, sweetheart?"

His cooing voice chilled Daryl to the bone, making the hairs on the back of his neck stand on end, his heart thudding unpleasantly in his chest. He barely knew the boy, who was two years older than him and had been trying to flirt with him but to no avail. It seemed the dumbass didn't notice Daryl's adamant refusal or simply didn't give a shit. Daryl glanced over at the other kids behind him and saw them lock the door, their eyes running up and down Daryl's body. Feeling nauseous again, he looked daggers at the boy. "Ain't nothing to say. Get outta my way."

"Aw c'mon, don't be like that baby." He stepped closer to Daryl, a sickening smile plastered on his face. Daryl tensed up immediately but held back the urge to take a backward step, even though every instinct inside him screamed to retreat and run away. Fists balling at his sides, ready to fight, he growled low in his throat. "Fuck off, faggot."

"Don't you ever talk back to me Omega!" The boy barked all of a sudden, which made Daryl all alert, but before he could do something, a hand shoved his chest hard enough to send him into the wall. Daryl's back was slammed against the hard surface as the boy pinned him with the full force of his weight, dark eyes blazing furiously. He snarled, teeth exposed, face only inches away from Daryl's. "Bare your neck, now!"

Breath hitching, Daryl gasped in surprise and horror. What terrified him the most was the feeling of his Omega instinct quickly taking over and ordering him to do as the Alpha boy had told. He hadn't let an Alpha other than his father get this close to him. The effect of it was evident. He hadn't hated his biology this much.

"Get the fuck off of me!" He put all his energy into fighting back, thrashing and twisting to break free despite his ribs wailing in pain. He felt the boy shove a knee between his legs, pushing them apart as one hand grabbed his chin with a firm grip to tilt Daryl's head sideways forcedly. His neck was exposed, unintentionally inviting, his cheekbone pressed against the cold wall. The Alpha buried his face into the side of Daryl's neck, inhaling deeply, voice raspy and low against the sensitive skin. "God, you smell so good Dixon."

An electric shiver ran down Daryl's body at that, his legs trembling like branches in a windstorm. No, he couldn't smell good, his scent should be disgusting, ugly enough that nobody would want him. Then suddenly Daryl realized the strong scent of the Alpha boy's, which hit his nostrils, making him feel dizzy in a way he hadn't experienced before. Something unfamiliar coiled in his lower stomach and he felt the warmth spread between his legs. He panicked, scared. _No no no, this can't happen._ He wasn't wet, wouldn't be thanks to the suppressants. Thing was, they could prevent him from going into heat but couldn't shut down sensation, and he felt the pleasure building up and tightening inside him under the effect of the boy's touch and scent. It was frightening. _No, I don't want this, it can't happen._

The Alpha's hand was firm on Daryl's chin, keeping him from moving as he sniffed his neck and licked up to his ear slowly. A whimper escaped Daryl in a broken gasp and he flushed fiercely, shutting his eyes tightly. He couldn't believe he had just made such a sound. He felt miserable, vulnerable.

"Shh, don't be afraid. I won't hurt you, baby, I'm gonna make you feel so good." The boy purred, his breath warm and moist against Daryl's ear as he pressed himself further into Daryl, taking away his breath. Daryl felt like he was suffocating, trapped. He wanted to bolt and run, wanted to be anywhere but here.

The Alpha's lips nipped along his neck, his unoccupied hand wandering over the curve of his hip before he looked over his shoulder to gaze at the other boys near the door with a smug grin. "Watch me first, I'll show you how to take an Omega bitch."

Daryl's eyes flew open, a swirling haze of arousal dissipating in a heartbeat. Before the boy turned back to him, he reached down, clenching the other's dick that was throbbing against his thigh. It elicited a yelp of pain from the boy but Daryl didn't let loose his grip, if anything he tightened it like he was trying to crush it in his fist.

"Guess I gotta show you how to handle a prick first, huh?" There wasn't even a sneering tone in Daryl's voice, face totally impassive, steely eyes squinted. With a sudden shove the boy stepped away from him, one hand placed over his crotch. He let out a low, menacing growl, staring at Daryl with undisguised anger. "You will regret this, I swear you will, you stupid fuckin' cunt."

Daryl saw pure evil in his eyes. He knew that look, had seen the same one in his old man's eyes whenever he bothered to look at his waste-of-space son.

_Yer a damn freak._ He had covered Daryl's mouth with his large, coarse hand, telling him it repeatedly until Daryl had come to believe it. Alphas were scumbags. They were there just for their needs, using him, despising him, trampling him. He made a pledge not to give in to them, his instincts, anything that was keen on taking control of him.

Now here, in the middle of the highway, lying on the floor of the RV, Daryl missed his Alphas more than he was willing to admit. Rick and Shane had insisted on taking him with them to the farm but Daryl had wanted to concentrate on looking for the missing girl, Sophia. She was just a kid, a sweet one who deserved so much better. In the end they had respected his decision and left him with the rest of the group after wrapping their arms around him, nuzzling him, scenting him.

Daryl rolled to his side, curling in on himself. He could smell their scents on him, all around him; nonetheless, he felt so alone. It made him feel like a weakling, and he loathed that feeling. Everything made him feel pitiful and ashamed right now but he had to endure it. He just hadn't known how much it hurt to be separated from his Alphas. All he wanted was them to press their bodies against his, even though he was still not sure who he would choose for his only Alpha.


	7. Chapter 7

When he saw the two distinct figures emerge from the farmhouse with the others, it was not easy for him to restrain himself from making a beeline for his Alphas and burying his face in their necks. He should have known better, though; as soon as he swung his leg up over the bike seat and kicked the stand down, one of them rushed over to him, pulling him against his chest.

"I missed you, man." Shane croaked, wrapping his arms tightly around Daryl's shoulders and waist as if he would never let him go. The way he whispered against his skin sent a slight shiver down Daryl's spine, and the familiar, comforting warmth and scent of Shane's made him feel so secure and protected. It was embarrassing how easily he was affected by his actions and words, but Daryl said nothing about it, just rubbing his cheek against the other's, eager to show how much he had missed him too. There were sounds of car engines, banging doors, footsteps around them and Daryl was aware the others were gathering and watching. Some of them were people he didn't know, which made him felt uncomfortable under those prying eyes, tearing himself from Shane's arms.

Staring into those soft browns of Shane's eyes to seek out the comfort, Daryl let his hand slide up the strong neck, fingers curiously brushing the rough texture of his newly shaven head. Shane smirked, his lips twitching up. "Looks good on me, doesn't it?"

He was wearing a too big shirt and overall that were obviously not his, and with that shaven head, he nearly looked like a different person. Daryl felt something wrong, a nagging feeling in his gut warning him that something had happened to Shane, changing him, not just outwardly but inwardly as well.

Before he could search his face for whatever it was, Rick walked over to them with an exhausted look on his face. It seemed his son Carl getting shot had tormented him and drained his energy. Worry constricted Daryl's throat, his voice barely above a whisper. "How is he?"

"He'll pull through," Rick let out a sigh like a huge weight had been lifted from his shoulders, turning towards the others who were standing near the front porch of the farmhouse, "thanks to Hershel and his people."

An old man nodded at that, then his blue eyes gazed at Daryl, studying him silently. It made the hunter feel ill at ease, his grip tightening on the strap of his crossbow. He could feel authority rolling off of the old Alpha, which kept both packs in line and protected his own. Going on the defensive out of instinct, Daryl set his jaw as he moved closer to where Shane and Rick stood. It was not like the old Alpha was intimidating and intrusive, but he couldn't help it, his experiences had inculcated him with how savage and harmful Alphas could be to him.

Rick turned his head back to look at Shane in the eye, adding. "And Shane. We'd have lost Carl if not for him." Despite a tone of appreciation in the other's voice, Shane averted his eyes, shifting his weight from one foot to the other impatiently, like he didn't want to have this conversation at all.

It seemed Rick had concluded a pact with Hershel already and he began directing his pack members to set up a camp on the field, the other Alpha's land, while Shane let him without visible antagonism, focusing on doing what he had to and helping them to settle. It was pretty obvious to anyone that Rick was the one who was in charge now; Daryl could tell Hershel and his people must have treated him as the pack leader from the very first with no doubt.

He was not quite sure how he should feel about it, though. When he and Merle had joined the group back at the quarry, they had instantly recognized Shane as an Alpha leader of them, and he had been the only one who had had the right to claim an Omega as his own. There had been no need for him to obtain permission from someone before taking and marking Daryl as soon as the Omega had gone into heat without his suppressants and brother.

Now Rick was equal, or superior to Shane, which became clearer and clearer as time passed. And he had been courting Daryl openly since their eyes had met for the first time, regardless of Shane's warning. Those thoughts thrilled Daryl, as much as he didn't want to admit it. It was an immoral, yet irresistible pleasure to have two Alphas fight over him.

He felt a blush creep up his neck, getting fidgety as the memories of their bodies pressed against him and hands caressing every inch of him in the CDC flooded back rapidly to him. Sure he had been in heat at the moment, too desperate to shrink away from them; but thing was, his body craved their touch on him with feral hunger and desire even after his heat had ended. That was something he had never experienced.

"Hey, you alright?"

Glancing up at the voice, Daryl found Shane's gaze on him as he leaned closer to the hunter, so close that he could feel the warmth of his breath and body. It did nothing to help him regain his cool. Daryl gave him a curt nod and turned his eyes back towards a map on a car hood quickly, maybe too quickly to convince the other that he was fine. He felt Shane's hand rest on his lower back gently as they both refocused themselves on a discussion about the search for Sophia, their sides touching, no space left between them.

Rick and Hershel didn't seem to care much about what they were doing, talking about how they could get the search organized and begin, but the old man's daughter, who had brought the county survey map, eyed Daryl across the hood without bothering to hide her curiosity. Her attention got on his nerves, reminding him of how it felt to be near someone of other packs, be in their territory surrounded by their scents. However, that feeling of irritation and insecurity made it clear that there was a definite line between his pack and others.

But what made him think that he belonged to that ragtag group in the first place? When had he started to consider them as his pack mates? The ones who had left his own brother in the walker-infested city? They could kick Daryl out whenever they wanted to, just like they had done to Merle. It wouldn't take long before the two Alphas would find out how broken and worthless he was, feel disgusted and abandon him. _Ain't nobody gonna want scum like you._ His father's voice taunted in his head. _Ye'll be used and tossed aside like trash, that's how you brainless Omegas are treated._

Suddenly he felt so cold despite the stifling heat of Georgia, so exposed that he crossed his arms over chest, hands shoved into his armpits defensively, as if everyone could see his bare skin through the thin fabric of his shirt. Skin tainted and scarred uglily because of being a waste of space.

_Dad is right._ Daryl pondered, coldly. He had been headless and selfish enough to let his guard down, and while he had been preoccupied with his stupid heat and Alphas' attention, their camp at the quarry had been disrupted, the CDC consumed, and the innocent girl gone. Amy, Jim, Jacqui, they had died. Everything was his fault. And everyone would die because of him.

* * *

The rotting door creaked open as he gave it a slight push with the tip of his crossbow. Inside was gloomy and dank. A thick carpet of dust clung to every object, stirred up as he moved through the house, slowly and carefully, his crossbow high and ready. The air was stale, the furniture frayed, obviously untouched in decades. There was absolute silence as if the world hadn't gone to shit.

"Looks like the place was abandoned for years before the turn." Rick, who had gone check the other room, caught up with Daryl, still alert with his Colt Python in his hands. Without looking back, the hunter merely grunted his approval, continuing to move forward. Something in a rubbish bin caught his eyes and he reached out to examine it.

As he sniffed the content, he felt Rick coming closer and taking note of what it was in the hunter's hand without a word. That was one of the reasons Daryl enjoyed his company; Rick Grimes was a calm, conscientious man with less words and more action, always thinking by himself before asking. When he had caught Daryl heading out alone in front of the farmhouse, he had insisted on going with him, a glimmer of determination in his eyes. Daryl hadn't refused, or couldn't, because he had known he hadn't been the only one to feel a strong sense of responsibility for the missing girl.

Shane would have done the same as Rick if Hershel had allowed him to leave the farm, but the oldest Alpha hadn't on account of his ankle that had gotten injured on a run with that Otis guy. It had been odd to see Shane meekly accept an other Alpha's order, though. He had looked like he had had something on his mind.

The thing Daryl had found was a can of sardines. He could tell from the remnants that the food had been eaten recently. Then his eyes were drawn to a slightly open door of a closet. Putting the can back, he cast his gaze towards Rick who was looking at him and willing to let him lead the situation; it was one of the things that most of Alphas didn't have the balls to do. Daryl pointed a finger at the door then his own eyes, which was all he had to do to convey his message to Rick. The Alpha nodded, holding his gun at the ready as the hunter took a step closer to the closet, pulling the door open in one swift motion.

There was nothing Daryl didn't want to handle inside, just a bundle of blankets which looked like a makeshift bed. The space was not big enough for a grown person.

"Do you think it was her?" Daryl could hear a ting of hope in Rick's voice. He lowered his crossbow, unable to meet the other's eyes that might plead him to say yes. All he managed was a gruff whisper, "Could be."

As they walked back outside, Rick started quietly, probably in an attempt to lighten up the air. "You know, you're pretty good at these things. I mean, tracking and observing."

"Yeah, very few things I'm useful for." Daryl mumbled without thinking twice, his hands toying with the crossbow. Before walking out of the front door, he felt a light touch on his bare arm. It was feathery, but enough to make the hunter whip around to face the other.

"You need to know how much you mean to me, to us." Rick's eyes looking into him were so honest, speaking volumes more than his words. Daryl dropped his gaze as quickly as deep shades of red colored his cheeks, one hand gripping his crossbow, the other raised to his mouth. He gnawed at his thumb nail, feeling uncomfortable and delighted with the intensity of the Alpha's gaze at the same time.

The hand on his arm slid up to his shoulder slowly as Rick closed the distance between them, ducking his head to catch Daryl's eyes. "I want to have pups with you."

It was like a sudden blow to the head. Daryl thought he must have misheard. He gazed at Rick, looking for any signs that told him he was kidding, like a mocking grin or scornful eyes, only to find himself unable to hide his astonishment because there was none of them.

"Why?" was all he could think up to say. Daryl couldn't see what was the cause of such an idea. Hell, he had never thought about bearing his own kits. The thought felt like an awful dream making his blood run cold. What if he would turn out to be the same monster as his old man? Beat the shit out of kits and leave them bleeding to death? Who could say he wouldn't do that?

As if he had seen a chill crawl up Daryl's spine, Rick wrapped a hand around the back of his neck and drew him closer, his hips meeting his as his arm slipped possessively around his waist. The strong, reassuring scent of Rick's enfolded him, swamping him along with the heat of his body.

"Because you're an incredible person and I want to be with you for the rest of my life, Daryl Dixon." Rick's voice was as soft and quiet as the breeze blowing across the abandoned house. The glitter in his eyes was the brightest thing in the dusky world at the moment. And his words were too unexpected to be true. It was hard for Daryl to do anything else but stare back at him, until he felt Rick's lips on his.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all the kudos, comments and bookmarks by the way! I hope you enjoy this chapter as well. Thanks!

The sight of a body tumbling down and sprawled out on the ground nearly stopped Shane's heart. He heard Rick scream, "NO!", but there was no sound Shane could utter; he couldn't even breathe, until he rushed over and crouched down beside the battered body on the ground.

His hand was shaking a bit as he placed it on the bleeding temple tentatively, almost timidly, out of character for him. The moments felt like torturous hours. And as soon as Shane's fingers made contact with the grimy skin, the other's lids quivered, a pained groan leaving his lips.

"Daryl," Shane's voice was cracked, desperate. It reminded him of how he had called Rick's name when he had sat at his bedside in the hospital, wishing with his whole heart that he would recover from his coma right away.

The steely blue eyes peered out through the slits of lids, looking disoriented, his lips parted slightly. "Shane?"

A rush of relief filled Shane's chest so completely he bent lower until his forehead touched Daryl's, hand squeezing the back of his neck. When Shane breathed in, the coppery smell hit his nostrils, but the scent of Daryl was definitely there, so real, so alive. Growling deeply, he felt the urge to rub every inch of the Omega's body with his hands and face and his own body, to show this was his to the world and make sure that nobody else would touch him, that nothing would hurt him again.

Before long, fingers gripped his shoulder, firm and determined. "We gotta bring him to Hershel." With that Rick reached out to take a hold of Daryl's forearm, starting to pull him up as his arm was wrapped around the hunter's torso tightly. Shane didn't like the idea of letting another Alpha take care of him but had no other option at this point. He slung Daryl's muddy arm over his shoulders, holding his waist. 

There was no resistance from Daryl, who now was leaning heavily against them, eyes closed shut, head lolling onto Rick's chest. His face was covered in blood and dirt, hell his whole body was nothing but a gruesome mess of them. Shane gritted his teeth, anger burning through him. How could he let this happen to him? He would never forgive himself for failing to protect his Omega. Sure Daryl had seemed to shy away from him and Rick for some unknown reason since they had settled in this farm, but it couldn't be an excuse for Shane's delinquency.

They dragged the unconscious man across the grass, the body between them limp and heavy, yet definitely warm with life. Shane did his damnedest to keep his cool, he really did, though Andrea running towards them and wailing ruined his efforts thoroughly, her voice filled with dread. "Oh my god, is he dead?"

He snarled sharply at her, as if she were a member of his rival pack, making her back away with fear and awe. Dale moved to comfort her as Shane continued to walk towards the farmhouse in an angry pace despite the throbbing pain of his ankle, his jaw set grimly, grip tightened on Daryl's wrist and waist. He could see people gathering in front of the house and watching them anxiously until Rick told his pack mates that Daryl was gonna be alright and gave them an order to go back to their chores before calling out to Hershel. The old Alpha nodded at Rick, indicating which room he needed them to carry the hunter into.

They maneuvered him upstairs and into an unoccupied bedroom, getting him on the bed. Daryl was still unconscious, his breathing shallow but steady. Blood, dried mud, cuts and bruises were everywhere, his tank top and baggy jeans too dirty to make out their original color. Looking at him and seeing his condition again tightened Shane's chest, a feeling of protectiveness swelling inside him.

Hershel began checking Daryl's vitals with his skilled fingers as he lowered himself, eyes scanning his body for injuries. It was hard for Shane to just watch another Alpha touch him in front of him even though it was all for medical purposes. He didn't protest, but didn't bother to keep the irritation and vigilance from his glare either. Rick was at his side, waiting calmly and patiently for the old vet to say something, his silent stare as watchful as Shane's.

They waited for a good few minutes before Hershel finally stood straight and turned his gaze towards them. "Looks like something impaled his flank and he pulled it out. The wound needs to be stitched up. Take his clothing off."

"He's going to be ok, right?" Shane couldn't help but ask, his voice strained. The old man gave him a nod in return. "He has a head injury, cracked ribs, scrapes and bruises, but they're minor. Nothing lethal."

His words soothed Shane's worries, but next ones coming from the same man got under his skin in a heartbeat. "Why did you permit your Omega to head off alone?"

Anger flared up inside him instantly and Shane let out a throaty growl, scowling menacingly at the older Alpha across the bed. "Hey, don't talk like that, like he's a fuckin' wuss or we're fuckin' morons. You don't know shit."

"Shane." Rick's hand was placed on his chest, not forcing him to back away but keeping him from getting in Hershel's face more. He took a step forward instead of Shane, facing the older man. "I know you're saying Alphas are meant to protect their Omegas and I couldn't agree with you more, but that doesn't mean we should tie him up to a tree and keep him from walking around. He's his own man, and I respect that. Thanks for your help though, much appreciated."

Rick's voice showed no malice or offense; it was just calm and confident, so was the look on Hershel's face. The vet began to set out his medical instruments on the bedside drawer as Rick came around the end of the bed to the opposite side and faced Shane. He made brief eye contact before leaning down to undo Daryl's belt. Rubbing his shaven head quickly, Shane followed suit, holding his tongue; Daryl was the priority right now, and would be anytime, anyway.

They worked slowly, careful not to wake him, which seemed unnecessary because Daryl was completely still, unmoving even when Shane removed the torn fabric pressed against his side after Rick loosened his belt. It looked like a piece of his flannel shirt, ripped off and balled to apply pressure on the wound as a tourniquet to stop bleeding. As dirty and bloody as its owner. 

The smell of blood and the earth was strong in Shane's nostrils as he tried to peel his tank top off with meticulous care, and the more of his bare torso became visible, the deeper Shane's frown got.

"Rick." No more words were needed between them and Rick held the unconscious man's shoulder, lifting his back off the bed so that Shane could pull off the rest of his tank top. When the broad plane of his back was exposed to Shane's gaze, he drew in a sharp breath. It was a horror show of various scars; some were shallow and narrow, others deep and long, decorated with what looked like cigarette burns. Shane had seen several scars on his front earlier, but his back was worse, much worse than expected. There were so many that it was pretty hard to distinguish new cuts from old ones just by a glance.

Shane felt a surge of rage rush through his veins, wanting to slug and stomp whoever had etched those marks in him. Omegas could be easy targets of assault and abuse, he had dealt with cases of domestic violence, moral harassment or sexual misconduct as a Sheriff's deputy, which didn't ease the pain and anger he was feeling.

Rick was as heartbroken and furious as Shane when he took in what the other had found on Daryl's body, but seemed to decide not to mention it until Daryl would bring up the subject. Really, he was bent on letting him make his own choices.

After Daryl regained consciousness and they had a conversation about where he had found Sophia's doll, Hershel required them to leave the room so that the hunter could get the rest he needed. The desire to stay there and make sure he would be ok was so overwhelming, but Shane managed to hold back, not because of Hershel's demand, but because of how exhausted and worn out Daryl looked. He had lain on the bed with his hand holding a cloth against his bleeding temple as he had been stitched up without a single hiss or whimper, staring up at the ceiling with blank look, blinking slowly and quietly. It had been something tranquil, something _sacred_ that had filled the air around him at the moment, taking him so far away. It was frightening to Shane, as much as he didn't admit.

During the dinner in Hershel's house, Shane couldn't taste anything and ended up giving his share to the others. He asked Carol and Patricia who were in the kitchen if there was something the injured man could eat. Carol handed a plate of food to him, smiling a little bit for the first time since her daughter had gone missing. "I wanted to say thanks to him."

"You can once he gets better." Shane patted her on the shoulder in a reassuring way before heading for the stairs. As he walked down the dark corridor, it was the image of a pale, scarred skin that he couldn't get out of his head. Daryl had looked confused by his half nakedness at first when he had returned to consciousness, then resigned, easily giving up trying to conceal his marred body from their gazes. Maybe because he had been too spent to care, maybe because cuts on his skin had been too many and fresh. He had made no comment on his old scars.

Shane's knock on the door was feeble, but he knew Daryl would hear if he was awake. And something in his mind told him that he was not sleeping. Without bothering to wait for an answer, Shane pushed open the door, stepping into the dimly lit room. Just as his intuition had told him, Daryl was staying awake in bed, looking back over his bare shoulder. Their eyes were locked for a few moments, neither saying a word, before Daryl turned away and tugged the sheet up to cover him out of reflex. It would have been childish and somehow cute if a thick, crisscross scar hadn't protruded from the cover. 

"Brought you some dinner." Keeping his voice as light as he could, Shane placed the plate on the drawer and threw a grin at the other. "You must be hungry."

Daryl glanced up, shrugging slightly. "Nah, not really. Ate a squirrel at the riverbed."

"After tumbling down the ridge and piercing yourself with your arrow?" Shane's voice rose a little in surprise, eyes going wide. All he got from the hunter as a reply was a nonchalant 'Mmhmm'.

"Jesus, you're a tough sonuvabitch, ain't you?"

"Mmhmm."

Shane laughed, breaking into a genuine smile. He felt relaxed for the first time today, hell, for the first time since the world had ended and the dead had started walking. He sat down on the edge of the bed, staring at Daryl, the smile still on his lips.

"I thought you died when you got shot and collapsed." His hand rested on the exposed shoulder, warm and gentle, the pad of his thumb brushing the soft skin. "You scared the shit out of me, man."

Daryl's unsteady gaze was fixed on his for a moment, as if he was trying to figure out if Shane was blaming him and he was going to earn a punishment. Shane watched his eyelids flutter, his hands fiddling with the hem of the sheet nervously. It made Shane's want to protect him grow stronger and deeper. He curled his fingers around his shoulder, looking into his eyes.

"I shot Otis." The words came out of his mouth on their own. "I had to, for the sake of Carl's life."

Daryl showed no reaction, no emotion, just staring back at him and listening. Like he'd known it already, and Shane was sure he actually had. That didn't shake him, because there was no hint of accusation or aversion on Daryl's face.

"I think I would kill anyone for you." He admitted it to him, and himself as well. It was the thought that had haunted him for the past few days, since he had shot the guy in the leg with his last bullet and let walkers devour him.

Daryl still said nothing, his gaze glued to the other, and Shane went on, "I'll leave this place once you regain your strength. I can't stay with these people anymore."

This time, he saw the change in Daryl's eyes; they gained a look of surprise, shock, then an odd mixture of anger and hurt glinted in them. Shane sensed his misunderstanding and squeezed his shoulder before sliding his hand up the column of his neck to the line of his jaw, a gesture of intimacy and dominance.

"Come with me, Daryl."

He couldn't stay here with them because he was now aware of possibilities that he could put one of them to death, or _all_ of them, if it was the only way to protect Daryl. He didn't want to, which wouldn't matter when the time came though. What mattered to him was keeping his Omega safe whatever it would cost anyone else, including himself.

He thought of the scars on Daryl's skin, the blank look on his face, the pain and hurt in his eyes when he had misconstrued that Shane would leave him behind, abandon him. God, how would protecting this man be sinful? It would be the worthiest thing he would do.

Daryl's eyes were wide open in astonishment, boring into his as Shane leaned down, down, until he captured his mouth fully in a pushing, bruising kiss like a presage of their brutal future.


	9. Chapter 9

He could smell the earth. It was the smell of wet soil, wind and grass. He found himself lying on the ground, and tried to sit up but couldn't move. He couldn't even open his eyes.

Just when a surge of panic rose inside of him, Daryl felt something firm and warm lean over him; it was a human body, hands gripping his shoulders, legs pinning him down. He nearly freaked out at the feeling of being trapped, crushed, no way out. The memories of the stray walker clinging onto his toe to tear a chunk of his flesh away, some of Merle's gang forcing him down with obscene laughters, and his old man straddling him before raining the belt and fists with his eyes spilling sheer hatred flooded back, suffocating him. He let out a small whimper between his gritted teeth, desperate to break away from the restraint; but he knew that there was no hope.

"Shh, it's alright, I got you." The soft whisper and lips tickled his ear, soothing and sweet. Daryl knew that voice, knew those lips grazing his skin and searching for the right place to leave a mark. He knew those strong hands sliding up his torso beneath his shirt at a painfully slow pace, knew those legs tangled with his, the knee pushing his thigh apart, the hard prod of the erection nudging at him. He knew this body, knew this man; Daryl knew _only_ him.

The scent pouring out from the body pressed against him was so thick, so enticing and hungry Daryl felt lightheaded with arousal, unable to concentrate on anything other than the sensual sensations. He panted hard, clinging to the firm body with his arms wrapped around the shoulders like his life depended on them. One hand gripped the back of his knee, lifting his leg up as the tongue traced along his neck, mouth kissing and sucking on his sensitive skin there.

Their groins rubbed together with harsh movements and Daryl arched his back, a high-pitched mewl escaping him. He wanted more friction, more rubbing against his throbbing dick and hole. He wanted the man inside him. At that thought, he felt slick seeping between his legs, dripping out of him, soaking his underwear and jeans. It was a raw, visceral need. Shamelessly Daryl spread his legs wider as he exposed his neck in invitation. Soon a hand threaded its way through the strands of his hair, tugging his head back sharply. A low, feral growl vibrated against his skin before bared teeth sank into the flesh of his neck, making him gasp in pleasure. It was too much, too overwhelming, and he wanted more, wanted to be wanted, claimed, dominated and marked, roughly and deeply. He was so ready, so eager for that. 

"Fuck…"

It was his own voice that woke him up.

Daryl opened his eyes before he realized it, blinking and looking around lazily. He was lying on his cot, the early morning sunlight streaming through the tent mesh door. After making sure that there was no one else, he glanced down at his own body; his shirt was disheveled, a bulge making itself prominent through his ragged jeans, stickier and warmer than sweat. With one hand placed on his forehead, Daryl threw his head back into the pillow, letting out a 'fuck' with a small sigh. He wasn't wet like in the dream since he wasn't in heat, but his erection needed to be taken care of one way or another.

Breathing shallowly, he strained his ears to catch any faint noise. There were not many sounds around his tent and all he could hear was the rustling of leaves and the twittering of birds. It seemed that the others didn't wake up yet, which he was grateful for. Turning on his side which hadn't been pierced by an arrow, he pulled his knees up slightly to find a right and comfortable posture as he reached into his jeans and wrapped his fingers around his half-hard cock. A soft sigh left his parted lips at the lightest touch, almost sounding like a whimper, needy and desperate.

He began stroking himself, feeling his cock hardening as he brought the other hand to his mouth. His lips held a finger, sucking and nipping, tongue wetting it. Then he let the hand trail down his lower back until it slid under the waist of his jeans. There was a brief hesitation, he hadn't touched it before, but knew he needed to do now, in order to sate himself. Tentatively, he glided his fingers down the cleft of his ass cheeks, the wet tip of his middle finger brushing against the rim of his hole. His breath hitched as he traced, rubbed, outlined it before dipping his finger into his entrance.

Slowly and carefully, Daryl began thrusting it in and out, going a little deeper each time, curling it upward until his finger grazed his sensitive spot inside of him. He cried out quietly, face contorted. It was intense; his body trembled from pleasure, breathing turning to panting, hips jerking. He almost forgot to move his hand around his cock while his finger pushed deeper and harder into him, and before long he added another. He whined, squeezing his eyes shut. Sweat dripped down his face, sunlight illuminating his shameful figure.

His hole slurped on his fingers, clenching and pulsing. The sensation drove him closer to the edge, but it wasn't enough, his body aching with the need to be filled by something thicker, stiffer, hotter than a finger, because he'd known how it felt to have it inside him. His thrust got frantic, which caused his wound to throb painfully, and he whimpered, face buried into the pillow. He couldn't tell which was stronger, the pleasure or the pain. Both were needed at the moment.

It took what felt like hours for him to reach the climax and a thick stream of cum squirted from his cock, his face twisted in intense pleasure. He released a shaky breath as he pulled his fingers out of him, grabbing the rag to clean him up with it. After tucking himself in his jeans, Daryl rolled over on his back with one arm over his eyes to block out the bright light, feeling exhausted. It was a deal between him and Hershel that he would stay put in his tent without wandering around so he wouldn't get locked in the bedroom of the farmhouse. No hunting, no searching. He hated to be useless, hated to feel worthless and helpless, but it was clear that his body needed to rest and restore itself.

He was dozing off when he heard footsteps approaching his tent. He knew that sound, knew that scent, and couldn't help but blush lightly. A silhouette came into view, stopping in front of the entrance. Daryl bit at his bottom lip for a moment before saying. "Come in."

Without a pause the silhouette zipped open the mesh door and entered. It was Shane, of course it was. Daryl had known by instinct that he would come. Shane crouched down beside Daryl who stayed lying on his cot and watched him without a word. He stared back at him, lips curving in a slow, tender smile. "Hey, how are you feeling?"

"Peachy." Daryl's voice was a bit gravelly from sleep, fingers fidgety. He shifted a little, glancing up at the other. Shane looked relaxed, the expression on his face soft, brown eyes sparkling quietly in the morning sunlight. 

Suddenly he sniffed as he leaned down towards Daryl, a huge grin sent his way. "Did you enjoy yourself? It's a damn shame, I coulda helped you."

Daryl felt his face turn crimson, averting his gaze to his own hands fiddling with his shirt. There was no doubt that the scent of his arousal was lingering on him, wafting in this narrow space. Shane chuckled, lowering himself until his face was inches away from Daryl's, one hand placed on the side of his head, the other cupping his cheek.

"Did you touch yourself? Put your finger inside?" Shane cooed. Their eyes were locked and Daryl felt Shane's thumb caressing his lower lip, the tip pressed against it and shoved into his mouth. The scent coming from the Alpha was more powerful and demanding than it in the dream. Feeling the heat in his face, Daryl dropped his gaze from the other, letting his tongue swirl around the tip of the finger in his mouth, submissive and devoted. He suckled at it, the salty taste of sweat on his tongue, before he looked up back at Shane. The other's eyes glittered. They were not warm and soft like earlier. It was a lustful, predacious flame that blazed in them.

The finger was pushed further in, making Daryl's mouth open more before Shane's lips crashed against his. Daryl didn't know when the finger had been pulled out; the fierceness of the kiss sent his head spinning, taking away his ability to sense something other than Shane's lips and tongue devouring him. With his hands clinging to Shane's shirt Daryl made small noises, squirming as Shane pulled hard on his hair, yanking his head up to deepen the kiss, purring between throaty growls.

Shane's lips latched onto Daryl's neck after a momentary break, sucking roughly as his strong hand traveled down his chest to his stomach, dangerously close to his crotch. Eyes shut, Daryl breathed out heavily, body shuddering. He instinctively let his head roll to the side, revealing the skin of his neck to give the Alpha better access. Being pressed against him felt so right, and every fiber of his being delighted in the contact and intimacy. There had been no one to make him feel this way. Shane was the only one. The first and the only one. Daryl couldn't lose him. So he had to try, mumbling softly. "I ain't going to go nowhere 'til I find the girl."

He felt the warmth of Shane's lips pulled away, then it came to his earlobe. "I know." His whisper was calm, calmer than Daryl had expected. He had been thinking about the words Shane had said in the bedroom two nights ago, and what he had expected was a blast of anger because disobeying Alphas meant a storm of blows, kicks or whatever could batter him to a bloody mess.

As soon as he lifted his eyelids, he found Shane looking into him, an unexpected smile on his face. "Does it mean you'll come with me when it's done?"

Something in his voice and look squeezed Daryl's chest. It was hope, trust, affection. He glanced away, knowing that he didn't deserve them, that he was going to disappoint Shane. "Rick and these people need ya. Couldn't make it without ya."

"And you? Do you need me?" There was no venom in Shane's voice. No disappointment, no disgust. His fingers played in Daryl's hair, with reverence as if he was touching something precious. Then he ran his hand down his cheek and put it under his chin, lifting his head until their eyes met again. Daryl swallowed looking into Shane's face, and finally nodded. "I do."

It was barely audible, yet somehow enough to put a grin on Shane's face. He brushed Daryl's hair off his forehead, pressing a quick kiss on his lips before tearing himself away. "Rest up. You look tired."

Pulling the front of Daryl's shirt together in a protective and possessive way, Shane stood up and stepped out of his tent. For a while, Daryl stared at the space where Shane had been, with something like longing. Then he turned on his side again, inhaling the other's scent on him as he wrapped his arms around his own body, which had been marked anew by Shane, his hands, his mouth, his body and heart.

* * *

As soon as he got out of the tent, Shane noticed Lori watching him, able to see how wide her eyes were despite the distance. He decided to ignore her gaze and began walking away but had to stop at her voice, at the desperation behind it. "Shane!"

Sighing deeply, Shane waited, watching her approach. She looked panicked, frightened enough for him to wonder what the problem was in this limpid morning. She grabbed at his arm, dragging him behind the nearest tree, out of Daryl's earshot. "What were you doing in his tent?"

He bit back his irritation, shaking his head, his tone low. "None of your business Lori. Go back to your man."

A tinge of red spread across her cheeks, with anger or jealousy, Shane didn't know. She glared at him, the grip on his arm tightened. "You want him instead of me now. Well, you know what Shane? You want him only because he's Rick's. You want anything that belongs to him, like you did me and Carl."

Her words pushed his buttons at once. He snarled in her face, eyes wide and menacing. "Daryl is mine, not Rick's! He's my mate in the first place, so we can do whatever we want to and I'll take him wherever I go. Now back off and mind your own damn business."

Shane was about to turn around and stomp off when Lori managed to take a firm hold of his arm again. "You-you can't go anywhere."

"Why?" Shane had no intention of listening to her anymore but something urgent in her voice made him pay attention to her. She stared at him, eyes full of fear, tears threatening to spill over. Her lips trembled, face losing color. 

"I'm pregnant." Her fingers twisted in his shirt like claws of ominous destiny. "It's yours, Shane."


	10. Chapter 10

After trudging out of the RV where Carol was mourning, Daryl was quite at a loss what to do. He felt so defeated and helpless, like when he was a kid. His limbs were heavy, head pounding, the wounded side a throbbing fireball because of the kickback from the rifle. He was exhausted. Exhausted enough to feel like he wanted to stop walking, thinking, trying. He wanted to stop feeling the anger, the hollow, the guilt and the anguish he was feeling right now.

A gloomy silence that was filling the field, their camp and the Greene's farmhouse was dense, suffocating. On his way back to his tent, Daryl noticed a man standing in front of the newest grave. Sophia's grave.

If the man hadn't been Rick, Daryl would have pretended not to notice and walked off because he was too fatigued and deflated to care about others at the moment. After a little hesitation, he began walking towards the leader, standing a step behind him. He was sure Rick had been aware of his presence but didn't tear his eyes away from the freshly turned earth, hands on his hips, shoulders tense. Daryl could feel the distress radiating from him, could smell it clearly as he was staring at the Alpha.

Shifting his weight nervously, Daryl found no words to say. Opening up and talking about feelings was not something he was good at and felt comfortable doing with at any level. He tucked his hands under his armpits defensively, eyes downcast as he chewed his lower lip until he tasted a slight hint of blood.

Rick must have smelled his uneasiness; though it took a while, he eventually turned around, forcing his face to soften before saying. "Hey."

Daryl lifted his gaze at that, feeling like he was allowed to be there beside him. He nodded lightly, staring back at Rick's eyes. They were tired but tender, turning back to the grave after a few moments of eye contact.

"I had to shoot her." He breathed out, voice gravelly with emotion. It made Daryl want to soothe the torment he sensed within the other. His Omega instincts nudged him to press himself against the Alpha, to offer him the warm contact and whatever he needed, but he couldn't bring himself to do it. Instead, he put his genuine thoughts into words, insisting softly. "Ya did everythin' ya could."

"Yeah, I know. Went after her, protected her, killed those walkers, but she still got bit. People counting on me and I had them chasing a ghost in a forest." Rick shook his head then sighed, his frown lines deep. His eyes were full of remorse, making it clear how heavy the burden of keeping a pack safe and leading them in this barbarous world was. He had been haunted by the loss of his people that he was supposed to protect even if it would cost him his life. It was a lot of weight for one person to carry. Daryl hadn't known an Alpha who was as earnest and responsible as Rick; he was definitely qualified for the position of Alpha leader. 

After a few moments of silence, Rick turned towards him, something glistening in his blue eyes. "I don't think I could've forgiven myself if you had never come back from the woods."

Daryl's heart skipped a beat. He felt Rick's intense gaze consuming him, his body rejoicing at his attention. Because Rick was the top Alpha, superior to Shane and Hershel, his authority and power beyond question. And being this close to him, it was no wonder every primal instinct inside Daryl screamed him to beg for whatever the Alpha would give him besides his attention, clamoring for more. Daryl managed to resist letting his instincts take over, though he felt his face flushing, so aware Rick was watching him intently. He shifted his stance to distract himself from the need building so fast within him, eyes lowered. "Ya coulda forgotten a piece of trash like me and moved on."

"Hey, don't say things like that." Rick's voice was soft but firm, not letting the other argue. Lifting one hand up, Daryl began gnawing at the skin on his thumb, feeling uneasy and exposed somehow. A sudden step Rick took made his head snap up, his body going rigid, eyes wary. Rick, closing the distance between them, placed a hand on the crook of his neck in a way to show affection, staring into Daryl's face, his blue orbs twinkling. "You mean so much more to me than you think."

Daryl's cheeks turned from red to crimson. He couldn't hold Rick's gaze that was burning into him. He needed to change the subject, otherwise he would end up rolling over and baring his belly like some bitch dog looking for more praise and attention, or barking at the other about how different he was from what Rick expected, about how fucked up he was.

Swallowing thickly, he looked up at the man who was waiting patiently. "What did Hershel say?"

After the incident at the barn, he had watched Shane go after and argue with Hershel, Rick stepping between them, trying to calm down the two. Daryl would take Shane's side on that issue, though. Thinking that those walkers were just sick people and could be cured was ridiculous. The old Alpha should have known better. Daryl could hardly believe that they had been in the neighborhood of a ticking bomb, the barn full of fresh-eating monsters.

Rick let his hand fall from Daryl and looked away into the distance, the pensive look back on his face again. "He wants us off the farm, or Shane at least."

The words shook Daryl and his eyes went wide, boring into the other's profile. "Ya can't throw him out." Rick saying nothing frightened him, a stern, steely look in the Alpha's eyes. Daryl felt an ice cold hand grabbing his heart. The fear of losing Shane was overpowering enough to make him step closer to Rick and try to convince him, his hands fisting at his sides. "He's one of us, if he goes we go."

"We can't leave here." There was an edge in Rick's tone, which made Daryl wince. "Why not?" Daryl's voice sank to a whisper, not willing to push the Alpha at all, but keen on knowing the reason that could determine Shane's fate.

A heavy silence hung over them like a shroud, until Rick finally opened his mouth again. "Lori's pregnant," his voice was stony as he turned his gaze back to Daryl, his blue eyes dark with something profound and chilling. "I had been in coma before all this. And I've never slept with her since I met you."

Daryl stared at him wordlessly as the realization hit him like a fist to the face. _She's pregnant with Shane's pups._

He forgot to breathe for a moment. Or for an hour. Until Rick's hands grabbed his biceps, pulling him back to the reality. "Hey," Rick said softly, his features less harsh. "Don't worry, everything's gonna be okay. Hey, Daryl. Look at me."

Daryl felt warm hands cup his face, thumbs rubbing his cheeks lightly. Then he finally remembered how to breathe, his eyes focused on Rick's.

"Everything's gonna be okay. I'll talk Hershel into letting us stay here. You don't need to worry about anything." Rick promised, determined. One hand moved to the back of Daryl's neck, pulling him closer in a tight embrace. It was reassuring, soothing; nevertheless Daryl felt cold, trembling in shock, unable to say and think anything. And he couldn't help but notice Rick hadn't promised to let Shane stay with them.

* * *

Hershel had disappeared from his farm. And Rick had gone after him, taking Glenn as backup. He had needed to find the older Alpha and bring him back safely; it was his way to show his sincerity and persuade the other man to take in his pack.

The sun began setting, streaking the sky with amber and violet, bringing the curtain down on the horrible day. Daryl was watching the horizon, waiting for any sign of Rick and the others, until he made his mind up and snatched his crossbow up. It didn't take long before he found the man he was looking for at a water pump in the dusk of the evening.

Shane was washing up, water dripping down his shaven head. His dark brown t-shirt stuck to his chest, accentuating the prominent rise of his pectorals. Daryl tore his eyes from Shane's sensual form as he cleared his throat awkwardly, shifting uncomfortably on his feet. Instantly Shane's head whipped around in his direction, hand on his gun.

As soon as he recognized Daryl, Shane relaxed, his strained features melting into a smile. "Hey. Wanna join me?" Picking up a bucket, he grinned playfully at the hunter. It was an attempt to lighten the atmosphere that had been somber and mournful since Sophia had walked out of that barn, Daryl knew that, so he snorted, feeling a little at ease. "Ya just want to see me get wet."

"Absolutely," Shane chuckled, eyeing Daryl up and down leerily to emphasize his point. "I'd like to _make_ you get wet."

Daryl blushed furiously as he glared at the other, voice gruff. "Stop."

A smile cracked Shane's face. "So, what's up? Something the matter?" He wiped his face with his shirt collar before stepping closer to Daryl. His large hand came to rest on the other's shoulder, rubbing down his arm lightly.

Daryl felt some of the tension ease from his body under the touch, but ended up tightening his grip on the strap of his crossbow before pulling his gaze up to meet Shane's. "Rick ain't come back yet."

Shane's hand froze, brown eyes darkening with something Daryl couldn't quite grasp. "So?" He tilted his head slightly, his tone flat and dangerously quiet in a way that made Daryl cringe. But now was not the time to back down and Daryl pulled himself together, his blue eyes hard on Shane's, jaw set. "We gotta look for them."

Looking away, Shane rubbed his head, irritation evident. "No, not now. It's dark already." There was a brief pause as if he was waiting for Daryl to speak up, but he kept his mouth shut, staring at him with cautious eyes as always. So Shane continued, getting more restless. "Listen, there's nothing we can do until the sun comes up. I'm the only Alpha here right now. My job is to keep you all safe and I don't take any risks. Besidesー,"

"'Sides, Lori's having your baby so you don't want to put her in any danger." The words fell from Daryl's lips automatically, calm and matter-of-fact. Shane was stunned, his wide eyes glued to the other's, like he couldn't believe what he had just said. Before he could process it, Daryl continued with a nod. "I got that. She's yer mate, ya have to protect her."

"Daryl, it's not like that. It's..."

"Ain't no need to explain." Shaking his head, Daryl pulled away from Shane's hand. He did mean what he was saying. Because Shane deserved to be happy with her, not some lowlife like a Dixon. It was just the truth. He wasn't supposed to feel jealous, angry, hurt or betrayed. He knew deep down that.

But the way Shane's eyes stared at him made his heart shatter into pieces. Pain and despair were clear in them. It hurt to see and Daryl turned on his heel, leaving without a word. He stayed alert as he walked towards the front yard of the farmhouse, making sure Shane wasn't following him, before slipping into one of the cars parked there.

He knew that it was a stupid move, that he should have waited and gone to search for Rick tomorrow, but he couldn't stay at the farm; he needed time to be alone, to sort things out. His white knuckles clenched the steering wheel as he drove on a dirt road with his crossbow on the passenger seat.

The sun had already settled, casting its last rays over the horizon, which made Daryl squint. He felt his eyes prickle and blinked the sudden, unwanted tears away. But no matter how hard he tried to stop them, the tears kept welling, wetting his blue eyes. His vision was distorted, blurred until he wiped the tears away with the back of his hand. A choked sob left his lips, his shoulders trembling uncontrollably. Suddenly everything was too much and he felt ashamed, drained, miserable at once. He failed to get his brother back, failed to find Sophia who had been an innocent girl and her mother's only hope, failed to offer his Alphas whatever they had wanted from him and comfort them. He was a failure as a brother, as a hunter, as an Omega. He counted for nothing.

The lump in his throat got bigger. Now the tears fell freely down Daryl's face, dripping onto his thin shirt. He rubbed them off with one hand frantically and forced himself to take a couple deep breaths to calm down. There was no point crying over spilled milk. What he needed to do was concentrate on his mission: find Rick and the others, bring them back alive.

Daryl reached into the glove compartment and took out a map. Unfolding it on the steering wheel, he pulled his eyes off the road for a few seconds, to consult the map. And the moment he turned his gaze back to the road, a stray walker stumbled out of the dark woods, right in front of the car.

"Son of a…" He slammed his foot down hard on the brake and tried to swerve around the walker, but it was too late. The car bumped into it, the impact lifting one side of the car before it rolled over, the world spinning out of control. Daryl felt his body being thrown around like a rag doll and his head was smacked against the roof. Before he screamed at the pain, his brain shut off abruptly, and everything disappeared.

After God knows how long, a sound of an engine approached, the lights illuminating the road and the flipped car. A jeep pulled up a short distance away and a few men got out of it, all of them armed with handguns and rifles. While one stood guard, the others moved around the car, bending down to look into the windows.

"Someone inside?" One guy asked a Hispanic who was squatting beside the broken window at the driver's seat.

"Yeah..." The Hispanic murmured, examining the unconscious man trapped in the seat. Their jeep's headlights lit up the car and he could see blood covering the side of the man's face, his eyes shut, lips parted slightly. His skin was pale like porcelain, but not lifeless colors. Not a biter. Not yet, at least.

He inched closer as he carefully reached out a hand to touch the man's neck, feeling for a pulse. "Hey, make it quick, man. We're already late and he doesn't like it when things don't go as he planned." The said guy insisted impatiently, gazing down at the Hispanic. "You hear me, Martinez?"

Martinez turned around to look at him, a lopsided smirk on his face. "Do you think the Governor will let us off if we take an Omega to him?"


	11. Chapter 11

When Rick drove into the farm yard, he could see some of his people gather in front of the farmhouse, looking like they were getting ready to leave, probably to search for him and the others. It was still early morning but the sun was already up, spreading its warm rays over the field.

As soon as Rick stopped the car and got out, Shane at the head of the group rushed towards him, looking desperate, out of breath. "Where's Daryl?"

"Daryl?"

Just the brief exchange was enough, making the air between them tense and oppressive in an instant. And before Rick knew what happened, Shane's fist connected with his jaw, whipping his head to the side with a force of anger. White hot pain shot through his skull and Rick stumbled backwards, stars exploding in his vision.

"He's gone to look for you!" He heard Shane bark in rage before the other grabbed Rick by the collar of his shirt, slamming his body against the car door. Shane bared his teeth in an animal-like snarl. "Where's Daryl? Answer me!"

The sharp voice snapped Rick out of his stupor, his shock from being hit without warning boiling into anger. He gripped Shane's arm, pulling him as he rammed his elbow into his face. It knocked Shane off balance and before he could regain his footing, Rick pummeled him with a savage flurry of punches.

He heard terrified screams in the distance, shouts that sounded like they were trying to stop him, but to no avail, the only sound he could hear his heart thumping and boiling with fury, which turned everything red. He was seething, roaring as he took a hold of Shane's shirt and yanked him towards him.

"He left alone? Why did you let him?" His eyes bored into Shane's which were burning as fiercely as his own, their chests heaving, their breathing heavy. Rick felt rather than saw everyone surround and watch them, but no one had the guts to step in and stop two outraged Alphas.

A dangerous snarl twisted Shane's split lips, his brown eyes locked with Rick's glittering like an angry beast. "I didn't, and if you'd been there I coulda gone after him when I noticed he'd gone. But I couldn't, because there were these Betas and kids I had to look after!" Flinging one arm wildly, he pointed to the people surrounding them.

"That so, huh? Just tell me honestly, Shane," Rick stepped further into the other's personal space, voice a low hiss of anger, in an attempt not to let his people around them hear much, "you chose her over Daryl and all you wanted to do was protect her, only her."

Shane's face contorted as if he'd been stabbed, in disbelief of what he'd just heard. It was the issue that both of them had been avoiding dealing with. _Lori._ They hadn't brought it up before, because there had been more urgent problems that they had to work out and new ones had been coming every second. It didn't mean that now was the time to argue about it, but still, they needed to let out their pent-up emotions: anger, frustration, and jealousy. They couldn't move on otherwise.

"I didn't choose her over him, she's your wife." Shane growled lowly, blood staining his bared teeth. There was a hint of desperation in his voice, igniting Rick's anger even more somehow. "Yeah? How could you sleep with _my_ wife then? I don't think the baby would agree with you." 

Shane's hand shoved Rick hard in the chest as he barked, not caring that everyone around was watching and hearing them. "You weren't there! You don't know how awful it was. You weren't breathing and I thought you were dead, I thought I lost my best friend, and all I could do was keep your wife and boy safe. I wanted you to be there, with me, can't tell you how many times I wished you'd been. I needed you, the people at the quarry needed you, Daryl needed you, but you weren't there!"

It was terribly hard to admit those things, admit that Rick was the superior one that everyone from Omegas to Alphas needed and relied on, it hurt like a knife twisted in his gut, but Shane couldn't deny it. And Rick should know it.

The blaze in Shane's eyes was tinged with something other than anger, his voice cracking with emotion. Stunned, Rick stared back at him, feeling at a loss for words. A silence was reigning, deafening for a moment, until it was broken by footsteps approaching.

"You two go, find him and bring him back. I'll take care of these people." Hershel nodded at them, his gaze confident as the tone of his voice. "Daryl's a valuable member of us. We can't give him up whatever happened to him."

Rick noticed that this was the first time the old Alpha referred to them as 'us', which made it clear that he finally decided to take in Rick's pack. He nodded back gratefully before turning his eyes back to Shane. "Go get a rifle. We'll set off as soon as we can."

It was not like they were done arguing, but Shane reluctantly gave in, for Daryl's sake. He spat blood as he turned, jogging over to where the RV was parked. There was no time to be wasted.

When he grabbed a rifle and a small box of ammo and jumped out of the RV, Shane saw Lori standing there, clearly waiting for him. Immediately she came closer to him, about to place her hand on his chest to stop him. Her touch or fuss was the last thing Shane wanted at the moment, though he was not cold-blooded enough to shake off a pregnant woman. In the end he stopped, backing away a bit from her hand. It sent a silent but clear message to Lori and genuine hurt flashed across her face before she masked it with a look of concern.

"Shane, You'll be back, right? The baby will need you here..." She started, but took a few moments to compose herself and find appropriate words. Letting out a deep sigh, she dropped her gaze, then stared up at him again, her eyes pleading for understanding. "Look, you must hate me now and I deserve it, but it's not the baby's fault. Nothing is."

Shane rubbed his head, not knowing what to say, what to do. His face throbbed, his head pounding, pain coming and going in waves. He felt a soft hand touch his arm as she whispered solemnly. "Shane, I love you. I really do. I'm sorry, I tried not to but I couldn't..."

"Stop." Shane's voice was quiet but firm enough to make Lori shut up. He looked to her and found her eyes brimming with tears, which stung his chest right where his heart was. He knew Lori was a strong person, as determined and stubborn as he was, no doubt about that. It was one of the reasons he and Rick had been attracted to her.

"We'll talk about this after I get back, all right?" He put one hand on her shoulder reassuringly, staring at her until she gave a quick, silent nod. Her eyes were still shining with tears but she managed to keep them from falling, which Shane was so grateful for. Again, he wasn't that cold after all, no matter how many people didn't think so.

* * *

Waking up with pain all over his body was not something he welcomed, but nothing new to him, unfortunately.

Blinking, Daryl looked up at a wooden ceiling before darting his eyes around to make sense of his surroundings without moving much. He was in an unfamiliar room, lying on an unfamiliar bed. It reminded him of the time when he had regained his awareness in the bedroom in the farmhouse, but his Alphas weren't beside him this time, none of their scents here. Instead, another Alpha's scent was thick in this place, proving he was in another pack's territory. He felt uneasy and panicked, his heart starting beating faster as sharp pain pulsed in head, ribs and leg.

Don't panic, he told himself. Don't panic, it ain't no help. He forced himself to breathe deeply and relax all muscles, ignoring a stinging pain shooting through his chest with each breath. He knew from his experience that he had several broken bones. Great. Nothing new.

Focusing on the pain, not the panicky feelings, helped him to calm down, and all the memories flooded back to him. Leaving the farm, the damned walker stumbling on the road, and the crash. Daryl cursed himself. This was the consequence of his carelessness.

He raised his head slightly, peering down at his own body. His shirt was removed, his arm and chest bandaged. He lifted the blanket covering him and found him clad only in his boxers. The thought of being undressed and touched by someone other than his Alphas during his unconscious state was so repulsive, more unbearable than the burning pain under the bandages wrapped thickly around his left leg. He would've chosen to stay in the crashed car with his leg caught under the dashboard if he had been conscious when someone dragged him out of the seat.

There was a window on the opposite wall in the room, but its shutters were closed, not allowing the slightest shimmer of light come in. The door was closed, too, and only lamps offered pools of light around the room. Daryl couldn't tell whether it was night or day, had no idea how much time had passed since he had been brought to this place, but one thing was clear to him: he needed to go back to his pack, his Alphas, whatever it would take.

He knew damn well why he hadn't gotten left to die on the road. Because he was an Omega, and there was only one thing Omegas were supposed to do to make themselves useful. Thinking about it made Daryl shiver and feel sick, but he knew it was true. He had been taught and learned it through his whole life.

Slowly sitting up with a grunt of pain, Daryl scanned the room with keen eyes and threw the pillow and blanket aside. Not only his clothes but his knife and crossbow were nowhere to be seen. He wanted them back but it wasn't like he had much of a choice anyway. Sliding his legs over the side of the bed, he carefully placed his bare feet on the floor before putting a bit of pressure on his toes to stand up. It seemed to go well for a moment, until a searing pain surged through his leg and he couldn't help but cry out, almost slumping down on the bed with a loud creak.

As he bit down on his lip to stifle a scream and tried to breathe through a wave of pain, the door opened, a man with a gun in his belt stepping inside.

"Ah, you're awake finally." The Hispanic grinned, taking in the sight of him panting heavily. Daryl glared at the man, his vision blurred by tears, hands gripping the sheets tightly. His body was shaking with the intensity of pain but he managed to raise his upper body with everything he had, his pride not allowing him to remain lying down in front of a stranger.

The man didn't seem to care and leaned against the doorway, his muscular arms folded across his chest. "We found you unconscious in your car, in the middle of the road. Rescued you and brought you here."

"Where's my stuff?" Daryl growled, shoulders hunched, ready to fight despite his condition.

The other just shrugged nonchalantly. "You're welcome. The Governor keeps your crossbow and knife. Ask him."

"Martinez, is he awake?" 

Another voice came from the corridor, and Daryl went rigid, perceiving a strong scent coming closer. It was the one filling this whole place, dominating it, starting bearing down hard on him. Daryl's heart pounded frantically in his chest, his breath coming in short, ragged gasps. He was scared.


	12. Chapter 12

He could smell it through the door. The sweet scent like nectar. He knew it would get ripe in a while, smelling even sweeter and richer, appealing to his primal nature, like a forbidden fruit. Betas would never understand it, how irresistible those scents were, how strongly Alphas and Omegas were drawn to each other by invisible forces. How powerful their instincts were and ruled them, ruled their world, even though it had changed into a different one full of walking corpses.

"Martinez, is he awake?" He asked his henchman through the door, keeping the impatience out of his voice. It was not hard for him to conceal his emotions under a mask of a fake smile; it was his second nature, in fact.

"Yeah, Governor, he is."

The Governor entered the room and saw both of the men in the room looking at him, Martinez relaxing against the wall with his arms folded while the other man was all tense and coiled up on the bed, eyes hard, filled with vigilance. He looked like an experienced fighter with his harsh glare and wiry muscles wrapped in bandages, tension radiating from him in waves. Nonetheless, it was fear that The Governor could smell on him, distinct and unmistakable, no matter how hard the man tried to hide it. He knew that the man himself knew how exposed his feelings were to him, because the Governor was an Alpha and the other man was an Omega. The only Omega he had found since the world had gone to shit.

A smile crept across the Governor's face, his lips quirking up as he stepped closer to the man on the bed. "Hey, how are you feeling?"

"Who are you?" The man's voice was gruff and hoarse, wary eyes piercing him, body ready to bolt if needed. Everything about him screamed at the Governor not to come closer, Omegas' instincts of self-defense.

If the Governor bared his teeth with a snarl and gave an oder, his authority would leave no room for dissent or disobedience and the Omega would have no choice but to expose his neck with submission, yielding anything he had to the Alpha. He knew that, and knew he could make the Omega obey whenever he wanted to. At the end, everyone would follow his rules. It was what being an Alpha meant.

"Well, people call me the Governor. It's just a nickname, you can call me whatever you'd like." A smile pasted on his face, he said in a calm tone before turning towards the Hispanic. "Martinez, go relieve Shumpert at the back gate."

He watched Martinez nod and leave the room. After the door was closed, an absolute silence filled the air around the two, tense and tight. The Governor felt the other's watchful eyes on him as he leaned against the furthest wall from the bed, relaxed, his hands in his pockets. The younger man's vigilance was unremitting like a wounded wild animal, and the despite the distance between them he could smell the scent coming from him, sweet and intoxicating. He inhaled it into his lungs quietly and cautiously, relishing it, slowly exhaling, before turning his gaze to the man on the bed.

"So, my people said you were alone out there. You survived this long on your own?" He knew it couldn't be true; they all needed to have a family unit of their own, a pack, even before the outbreak. And now that this world was more full of risk and danger, they had to expand their territory or find a better one and strengthen their pack to survive. Safety in numbers was their best defense. A lone Omega without a pack? Well, it _didn't_ exist.

There was a pause of hesitation and reflection before the man responded. "I gotta go," his voice was raspy, face pale from blood loss, but his eyes didn't lose that guarded look, the steely determination and defiance in his gaze despite the pain he might be suffering from the injuries. "Where's my crossbow? I want out of here. You can't keep me locked up in here."

It was quite impressive. The Governor had never seen an Omega like him. Like he was stubborn and fool enough to believe that his rebelliousness could make a difference. It made the Alpha scoff inwardly, though he gave him a false smile outwardly.

"You see any bars on the windows? You're being cared for. You're not a prisoner here, you're a guest. But if you wanna leave, as I said, you're free to do so." The Governor extended his arm and gestured to the door before adding, "I don't think you want to, though."

"What? What d'ya mean?" The man narrowed his eyes in suspicion, his shoulders set in a tense line. He was lean and muscular, his biceps built from carrying that well-used crossbow and pulling the string, so ready for a fight, but there was something fragile about the way he looked. Delicate and even pretty, not like his kin…

The Governor's lips turned up in a smile again. "Your brother's one of us now, Daryl."

The younger man's eyes widened, stunned, a look of incredulity on his face. His reaction was satisfying, even entertaining to the Governor. He had recognized who the man was when he'd first caught his alluring scent. It was the same one that had lingered on Merle Dixon, which was the very reason why he hadn't left the one-handed man bleeding on the ground when his men had found him.

Merle was a walking stereotype of a white trash hillbilly who took every opportunity to mock or sneer at others and pick a fight with them, but only when it comes to his little brother, the spiteful gleam in his eyes turned into a soft, caring one no matter what his mouth uttered. And naturally, the Governor had come to know about his 'baby brother'. His name, his skills of hunting and tracking, how Merle had raised him instead of their useless parentsーhe seemed to be damn proud of itー, but he had never mentioned that his sweet little brother was an Omega. And really, who could image that enticing scent lingering on big ol' Merle was his kin's?

Then the Governor had put two and two together staring down at the injured, unconscious Omega, and everything had made sense. His calculating mind had borne fruit in the best way.

He took slow steps towards Daryl, careful to look nowhere in particular so that the younger man didn't feel cornered. He knew how much of an affect his presence itself had on Omegas, how and when it was supposed to be used. "Merle was nearly bled out when we found him. He joined our pack after being attended to."

"Where's he, then?" Daryl's tone was still abrupt, no effort to hide suspicion and wariness. Standing at the end of the bed, the Governor darted his gaze to the window. "He's out on a scouting run, will be back tomorrow."

He heard the other swallow thickly and looked toward him. The younger Dixon was sitting on the edge of the bed, still tense and alert, glaring up at him with one arm wrapped around his bandaged torso protectively. That was when the Governor noticed that his eyes were pale blue, the only similarity between the brothers' features. His dark brown hair was tousled, framing his bloodless face, thick locks covering his forehead. The shadows created by dim lights brought out his cheekbones, highlighting the straight, prominent lines of his collarbones, broad shoulders rising and falling with each breath. Even though there were scrapes and bruises all over his body, he was quite something. His tongue darted out to wet his split lips, the way he did it showing how nervous he felt under the other's stare. 

And this close, his luscious scent wafted directly into the Governor's nose, flowing deep, pulling him in. It was sweet enough to melt his spine, and he couldn't help but imagine what it was going to be like when Daryl went into heat. So hot and wet for him, ready to take him inside, begging to be knotted and bred... God, he would pump his cock into the Omega and flood him with his seeds until his belly swelled with his pups.

Despite the raw need burning in the pit of his stomach and his instincts screaming to touch him, take him, claim him as his own, he kept his features calm, hands in his pockets as he smiled down at the younger man. "He's really missed you. You might as well rest and wait for your brother to come back."

On top of that, it was obvious that Daryl was in no shape to move around soon. The Governor knew Daryl knew that more than anyone else, so didn't bother to point it out and started to head to the door. He turned towards him once again before leaving the room. "I'll send someone to bring you some food and painkillers."

There was nothing but a silent, piercing stare he got from the younger Dixon. Stubborn, but it was only because the Governor allowed him to be. He could take full control of the Omega and teach him his place whenever he'd like. Not now, though. He had to be patient until the time was ripe. Right now he was amused at the display of useless defiance. Even now, without having to assert his power of dominance, he could smell Daryl's anxiety and fear that might have been ingrained over years of rough treatment, the pale skin of his neck practically begging him to bite down on it, to mark him with a promise of safety and care. Look how pathetic Omegas were, yet they were irresistible.

After closing the door behind him, the Governor let his body lean against it for a while, breathing deeply with his eyes shut. His veins were pulsing, his heartbeat strong and loud in his ears. He felt alive, for the first time since his Omega wife had gotten eaten by biters. It was a blessing that he'd found a new mate in this fucked up world.

He turned around and placed his hands on the door, cheek almost touching it. Running his palms over the wooden surface, he scented it thoroughly instead of marking the Omega inside the room. Nobody in this town would dare to challenge him. Still, his instincts demanded that he exhibit what was his.

To be quite honest, he just wanted to stay there and bask in the sweet scent wafting out of the room, but there was unfinished business to be done. The Governor reluctantly left there and walked down the corridor to find Shumpert. He was in the kitchen drinking a glass of water. The Governor called him over and whispered a command.

"Go get the meds Milton has and give them to the Omega with something to eat. If he doesn't take them, spike his drink with them." The big black man gave him a look of question but his glance was stark enough to keep Shumpert's mouth shut. The Governor continued as if nothing had happened. "And if you find members of his pack out there, kill them all."


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beta'd by the wonderful LostInWonder. Without her I would've never finished this chapter. And I'm sorry this took so long. I hope it's worth waiting for.

The silence in the car was thick with tension. Neither of them tried to break it, Rick driving and keeping his eyes glued to the road, Shane looking out the window with the rifle in his lap in the passenger seat. There were things they didn't agree on, things to be sorted out, but they were on a mission; their minds were focused, set on finding their Omega and bringing him back safe and sound. Their concern for Daryl was intense, growing and punishing, but they managed to block it out and concentrate on what they had to do now.

The scenery didn't change much as they drove, dusty roads and groves of pines, until something caught Shane's attention.

"Rick," he pointed, his voice sharp, full of alarm. Nodding his head, Rick turned the car in the direction of it. The closer they got, the harder their hearts beat.

It was a familiar car, flipped over and landed on its side. Shane swallowed hard at the sight before croaking out, "It's the car Daryl took."

The second the other man pulled over, Shane jumped out of the car with the rifle in his hand, hurrying towards the mass of broken steel and glass.

"Be careful, Shane!" Rick hissed in warning as he got out of the car, holding his Python. Looking around to make sure there was no living nor dead in view, he carefully approached the flipped car and the man crouching beside the door of the driver's seat, his gun ready to fire in his hand. In a flash, the worst case scenario passed through his mind. Blood was pounding in his ears, heart racing, fear and adrenaline flooding his system. "Shane? Is he…"

"He isn't here," Shane's voice was raspy and tense, eyes never leaving the inside of the car. Rick bent down to look in over his shoulder, a surge of dread rushing through him. Shattered glass and dark stains of blood all over the empty seat where the distinct scent of the Omega lingered. It wasn't hard to infer that Daryl got hurt. Bad.

Rick had to keep his fear and panic at bay. They wouldn't make the situation any better, he knew that. Taking a couple of deep breaths, he examined the inside closely, determined to find any clue as to what had happened and where Daryl had gone. "His crossbow is gone, too. Maybe he got out on his own?"

Shane stood up and began scanning the area, his face grave but showing no hint of panic. Years of police training and experience kicked in, his finger pointing to the ground. "The blood trail ends here. He didn't walk away on his own."

Rick could see some tire prints and footprints around the blood trail, and a chill ran down his spine. "Someone took him away."

Without another word, Shane rushed back to their car, grabbing his backpack which contained some supplies and extra ammo. He slung it over his shoulders, rifle readied in his hands, and followed the tire tracks disappearing off the road until Rick caught up and took hold of his arm. "Hey, where you goin'?"

"You go back to the farm. I'm gonna go find him." Shane shot a stern glance at the other and tried to keep moving forward, but Rick's grip on his arm wouldn't let him. "Shane, no. It's dangerous to go alone."

Shane wheeled around to face Rick, his brown eyes full of fury and frustration and fear. Fear of losing someone who meant more to him than anything else. "I don't have anything to lose," he gritted out. "Daryl is everything to me."

"You think you're the only one who's dying to find him?" Looking into the man's eyes, Rick couldn't help but growl in frustration. As the leader of his pack, he'd always put his feelings aside to do what he was supposed to. That was the whole reason he hadn't tried to find an Omega to marry before the outbreak.

Even though Daryl was fierce, strong-willed, and stubborn as a mule, even though he was nothing like a typical Omega who was too weak to take care of themselves, Rick was feeling the urge to rush out after Daryl as much as Shane was. Just the thought of someone else having his Omega was unbearable. But he knew he had to get his head together and do his best to keep everyone safe.

"Do you have any clue where he was taken?" Rick asked more gently, letting go of Shane's arm to clasp his shoulder in a softer grip instead, going to reassure his pack member. "We need to get back to the farm and figure this out. We'll search in teams, it'll give us a better chance. We'll do it together, ok?"

A low rumble vibrated in Shane's chest, fire still boiling in his eyes. Rick held his gaze steadily for long moments until Shane dropped his eyes, rubbing his head in frustration as he paced back and forth. Rick waited patiently, waited until the other man gathered his wits and gave him a firm nod.

They needed to work together. And both knew they wouldn't give up searching for Daryl, whether he was alive, or not.

* * *

It was hard to define his feelings when Daryl heard the sound of fists pounding on the door. He knew who was standing there. He knew that scent. Familiar and comforting despite a little feeling of panic rising within him. Sure he missed him, wanted him back alive, but he'd never imagined it would happen like this.

Before he could do anything, the door was flung open and Merle was there. "Well," he drawled, a shit-eating grin breaking over his face, like the time when he'd made a surprise appearance at their shitty trailer after being released from jail. "Looks like Martinez wasn't jerkin' my chain this time."

"Merle." Daryl's voice came out hoarse and he had to clear his throat.

The older man was grinning at him, arms spread wide. "Now how's about a big hug for ol' Merle, baby brother?"

The younger Dixon couldn't react immediately; his eyes were pulled to Merle's right hand, which had been amputated and replaced by some sort of device. Merle noticed it and waved the stump that used to be his right hand, almost looking proud of it. "Pretty cool, huh? I can attach a knife to this so I can cut Officer Friendly open and feed the piece of shit to them geeks."

To Daryl's surprise, it was anger that surged through him at that moment. His instincts made him take a step forward to square off with his brother, determined to have his pack Alpha's back. "He went back for you with me, man. You weren't there. Shoulda waited for us."

"What?" Merle got right in Daryl's face, eyes narrowing dangerously. Out of reflex, Daryl tried to back away but the older Dixon was faster, grabbing his arm in a tight grip, pulling him close. "You defendin' that sumbitch?" he spat out.

His manhandling caused an excruciating pain to shoot through Daryl's wounded body, and it took everything in him not to let out a moan of agony. Then the look in Merle's eyes changed; he caught Daryl's other arm too, holding him in place, his gaze boring into the younger man hard, voice low. "You mated? You his bitch now?"

"Fuck off, Merle. Ain't none of your business." Daryl felt a deep blush spread over his face as he struggled to wriggle out of Merle's grip, unable to hold his hard stare. Yeah he'd mated, but not with Rick. It was Shane, though he still didn't know which of them to consider his first Alpha, considering how strongly his Omega instincts had reacted when he first met Rick back at the quarry. There was no doubt Rick was a superior Alpha, yet he couldn't forget the feeling of being touched by Shane, wanted and taken and filled, despite the fact Lori was pregnant with his pup and it made her his official mate. Either way, it was their business, not Merle's.

Suddenly the other's hand grasped the back of Daryl's neck, making him look up until their eyes were locked, foreheads touching. "I hope ya didn't jus' spread yer legs and let the prick stick his dick up yer ass like some fuckin' Omega slut."

"Shut up, I ain't like that." It didn't sound very convincing even to his own ears, his voice barely above a whisper.

The older Dixon snorted, releasing his hold on Daryl and taking in the sight of his little brother for the first time since he'd entered the room. "You look like shit."

"Yeah, thanks for pointing that out." An audible sigh escaped Daryl as he slumped down on the bed, exhausted. Under the thin fabric of his shirt, his body was covered with bandages, aching all over, ribs throbbing. He'd had worse, though. Much worse.

Merle studied him in silence as he walked over to the bedside cabinet, gesturing with his chin to the plate of food sitting untouched on it. "Ain't you gonna eat?"

Daryl hadn't wanted to take anything the people here brought to him into his body. Several cupfuls of water were all he'd allowed himself. His wary eyes glanced up at his older brother, worrying his lower lip before speaking in a soft tone. "You think you can trust that 'Governor' guy?"

Merle slanted a glance in his direction, his expression unreadable. He looked unchanged apart from his chopped-off hand, yet also very different, and it scared Daryl more than he was willing to admit. "He's saved our lives. Ain't that good enough?"

Daryl bit down on his lip as he lowered his gaze to his hands clasped loosely between his knees. Merle was right, both of them owed their lives to the man called the Governor. But something about him didn't feel right, made the hair of the back of Daryl's neck stand up. Sure, the man was a charming, charismatic Alpha, his authority absolute and unquestioned, but that was not what Daryl needed. The Alphas he adored and missed, Shane and Rick, always gave him the feeling of safety and reassurance, their arms around his body and their touches on his skin feeling right and good and necessary.

He couldn't bring himself to say it out loud to Merle's face, though. His brother seemed to have chosen to join the Governor's pack, and although there was something about the man that raised a red flag in his mind, Daryl couldn't put his finger on what it was. So he bit his tongue, watching his brother close the distance between them.

Merle's good hand clapped down on Daryl's shoulder, that grin back on his face. "C'mon. If this meal didn't hit the spot, let's go hunt. Celebrate our reunion."

His suggestion sounded appealing, and it disappointed Daryl that he had to shake his head. "Can't. My leg's fucked up. I'd end up scarin' off any game."

"What the hell happened?" Merle's brows were knitted into a frown as he carefully studied the other's legs, trying to ascertain the damage.

Embarrassment flooded through Daryl before he answered. "I crashed a car."

"All the problems out there in this biter wonderland, and you go and have a car accident?"

As Daryl had expected, Merle's face cracked into a mocking smirk, making him pout. It was like when they had been young, just brothers living in the old world, and it brought some sense of comfort to Daryl. His brother's hand cupped the side of his neck and he couldn't help but lean into the contact, giving a tiny whine as if saying 'I missed you.' Breathing in the familiar scent of his brother was soothing.

Merle chuckled as he patted Daryl's cheek lightly, a sign of affection. "Don't worry, baby brother. This pack is strong. We'll survive together."

The warmth of his brother was comforting, but his words upset Daryl. He didn't know what to say. He didn't belong here. His pack wasn't here, his people, his family. His Alphas weren't here. He needed to get back home. But he knew that was not as easy as it sounded. There was no way for him to make it back to the Greene's farm without Merle's help. And he wouldn't leave his brother behind again anyway. But it was also clear as day to Daryl that Rick wouldn't willingly let Merle join his pack, and that Merle sure as hell wouldn't forgive what Rick had done to him.

God, Rick, is he safe and back home? And what about the others? The worry that had been on his mind was gnawing at his innards again. Would they even want him back after everything? He'd failed to save Sophia, and hadn't even been able to bring Rick who had gone after Hershel back to them. The last thing he wanted to do was become a burden for them. He would rather die alone.

"Hey." Merle's voice snapped him out of his thoughts, a touch of concern lacing his words, "Ya got a fever or somethin'? Yer face is a bit red."

"S nothin'." Daryl shook his head, although his body was feeling kind of hot. Probably it was just a fever caused by the wound, he figured. He hadn't told Dr. Stevens who tended him because he hadn't taken any painkillers despite the doctor's insistence.

He couldn't let his guard down with these people. They were not his pack. This was not where he belonged. And even with his brother at his side again, he knew it never would be.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beta'd by the wonderful LostInWonder. Thank you so much for your help and support!

The thing looked well used, but also well cared for. The Governor studied it in his hands, letting a finger run along the curve of its limb. There were more than a few scuffs and nicks, yet they didn't make the weapon itself any less beautiful. Just like its owner's body.

It was just a crossbow, but it was beloved. The Governor knew that from the scent of the Omega lingering on it despite the blood and flesh and dirt the weapon must have been covered with. He could picture the younger Dixon holding on to it while sleeping, like a security blanket.

There was a soft knock on his office door. The Governor set the crossbow back on his desk as he answered, "Come in."

The door was opened quietly and Milton walked in. "You wanted to see me?" he asked in a nervous tone, glancing up at the taller man as he closed the door behind him.

"Yes." Leaning back, the Governor rested his hips against his desk, his arms folded across his chest. "How is he?"

He saw Milton dart a look at the crossbow beside him, his hand pushing the glasses up on his nose before he spoke. "He's, um, his body started reacting to the medication. It's worked well as a promotor." There was a brief pause to see if there was any response from the Governor, and Milton continued after seeing him nod. "He seems to have a fever. It indicates he'll be in heat soon."

The Governor's lips slowly twisted up into a grin, bestial and vicious. Before long, the Omega would give off the sweetest scent and beg him to take him. He would be so wet and ready for him, mewling and writhing seductively, taking his knot deep into his hot, tight channel. God, just the thought of it had his cock twitching inside his pants, sending a pleasurable shiver through him. He would pound his cock into the deepest part of him, where no competing seed had ever reached, fill and impregnate him right then and there.

He'd been waiting for this since he'd found Merle and picked up the scent lingering on the redneck. It felt like an awfully long time, but it'd been worth waiting for. The Omega would become his. Only his. He would bear his pups, and his pack would be the strongest one in this harsh world.

"It's time," the Governor said complacently, unable to keep his lips from quirking up. "Go get him and lock him in the basement."

He watched as Milton fidgeted for a few seconds before looking up at him again. "What about Merle?" his assistant asked.

"He went out with Martinez and others." The smile dropped off the Governor's face as he stared back at him, his eyes cold and piercing enough to send chills down the other's spine. "He won't come back."

Swallowing hard, Milton said nothing, just nodded tightly, head down. He knew the taller man before he became the Governor, but he had never been more afraid of him than he was now. The craziness of this new world had changed him. Or was this who he truly was?

The Governor's gaze turned back to the crossbow, fingers tracing the hard surface carefully and tenderly, as if it were someone's fragile skin. His eyes were dark and delirious, a faint smile playing at the corners of his mouth. He looked like he'd completely forgotten Milton was there, so the younger man retreated from the room, pulling the door shut behind him.

He sagged against it, breathing deeply to calm his racing heart, eyes closed. There was no way to turn back; he was the one who had developed the promotor, and had no choice but to do what his Alpha had told him. He was too frightened of him to resist.

Still, he couldn't help but feel sorry for the younger Dixon. Phillip, the man he knew before the outbreak, had loved and cared for his Omega wife, but 'the Governor' wouldn't. He'd just use an Omega to intensify his power and rule the world. No love, no mercy.

Nobody deserved the Governor's brutality, and Milton didn't think he would be able to let it happen without doing anything, not after he realized what the man was capable of.

* * *

It was scorching hot. He was running. Running through trees, his breath coming in short pants, leaves and twigs crackling under bare feet. There was fire everywhere, blasting up into the air, suffocating him. It was too hotーbut Daryl kept running without knowing why.

He heard someone yell from behind him and whipped around, seeing nothing but thick flames licking up trees. His blood roared in his ears, lungs gasping for air. He couldn't stay here, he knew that, but had no idea where to go. All his muscles were shaking from exertion, skin drenched in sweat, throat dry and constricted. He was now surrounded by fireーno, it was his body that was burning. Burning from within.

Suddenly a pair of arms encircled his upper body from behind, squeezing him so tightly he could hardly breathe. Panic setting in, Daryl tried to wrench himself free of the grip as he looked over his shoulder to see who was holding him. A tall, bulky creature was there, towering over him, reeking of bloodlust. It was a beast, or a devil. Something abhorrent and terrifying.

Daryl screamed, or at least he thought he did. The next moment, he found himself lying sprawled on the ground, panting, feeling cold hands roaming over his heated skin. The creature was between his bare legs, ugly and creepy enough that goosebumps spread across his flesh, but he knew he couldn't move, not even a finger. His body was burning up, heavy and paralyzed. He was helpless.

A sob slipped from Daryl's mouth as the creature's thick, rough tongue licked the crack of his ass, lapping and slurping at his hole. His ass was soaking wet in the creature's drool and it stretched over him, hips pressed hard against him. Daryl felt a large hard cock pumping and prodding, searching for his hole, a growl low and brute in the creature's throat, sharp teeth sunk deep into his neck.

"No..." Daryl whined, turning his head aside to avoid the hot breath. He didn't want this, didn't want to be here. But where could he go?

Another set of hands gripped Daryl's wrists, holding them down while the creature's ones spread his legs wide. A searing pain penetrated him and he cried out, his body shaking and burning, vision blurred by tears. This was where he belonged. This was what he'd been born for.

The thrusts were harsh and merciless, the creature's breath loud in his ear, its strong smell tainting him. Daryl could feel the thing swelling inside him. He whimpered as their bodies were locked, cold hands grasping his hips in a tight grip. More hands on him, groping and fondling. He didn't know how many monsters there were around him waiting for their turn, and God, he was scared.

"No, don't..." Daryl's voice was too weak and hoarse to be heard. The pumping and erupting never stopped, marking him from the inside out. Drowning out the feelings of his Alphas against his skin or inside him. Making him unable to go back to his Alphas and pack members. Daryl let out a whine, shaking his head, tears threatening to spill over. "Please don't..."

"I'm sorry."

Sweaty and panicked and hopeless, he awoke to someone's whisper. And hands holding him down. 

A few men were towering above him, looking down at him, and he recognized one of themーthe Governor's right hand man named Milton, who repeated in a quiet tone, "I'm sorry."

Daryl didn't know what was happening, his body was too hot, sweating and shivering like it had been in the dream, but it didn't matter at all. His instincts kicked in and he began thrashing wildly, trying desperately to get out of their hold. Two burly males gripped his shoulders and arms, grinning down at him in a way that made him feel sick. He'd known that this would come, that he couldn't trust these people and the Governor.

"Get off of me!" he yelled, turning towards the other side of the room where his brother's bed was placed. "Merle!"

He heard them laughing, mocking him. "Your brother's gone away. He isn't coming back."

It hurt Daryl more than anything else they could do to him. Looking around, he couldn't find his brother in the room they'd been given. _Merle's gone. Left me behind. Again._

But what did it mean that he wasn't coming back? If he wasn't, Daryl would go find him. Why were these pricks holding him down and trying to tie him up? He flew into a rage, flailing his arms and legs, knocking away those nasty hands.

It was not until he scrambled out of bed and his bare feet hit the floorboards that he felt the dampness between his legs. He froze, shocked and disbelieving. No, this couldn't happen, he couldn't be in heat. It was too early, and it felt too wrong. His body was hot and tight. He felt dizzy all over, knees weak. These were not unusual experiences when in heat, but there was something missing: the urgent feeling of need to be filled and mated. The lack of coordination between his physical and mental needs unsettled him. It felt all wrong.

Daryl glared at Milton, teeth bared, snarling. "What'd you do?"

Before the bespectacled man answered, the other two lunged for him and he bolted towards the door, darting into the corridor. But with his leg still not fully recovered, he couldn't run fast enough to get away and was tackled roughly to the floor, the bulkiest one's full weight landing on top of him.

Daryl grunted in pain, trying to roll the bulk off, only to be grabbed the back of his hair, pushed down and held there while the captor leaned down, sniffing hard. "You smell so fuckin' good, Omega."

The nose buried in Daryl's hair and the breath against his neck made his stomach turn. He gritted his teeth at the feeling of the throbbing cock against his rear and his stupid slick dampening his underwear. This was all wrong. His body felt wrong, heavy and sluggish and hot. Another pair of hands seized his ankles, trying to tug his pants down. Daryl felt a boiling mixture of anger and shame, his face flushing red, tears welling up. He was trapped, utterly powerless.

He heard Milton shout something, then suddenly the captor's weight disappeared as a chilling voice said, "Do you have any idea what you're doing?"

The Governor was standing behind them, his large hand clasping the back of the man's shirt in an iron grip, eyes hard as steel without his usual fake smile plastered on his face. The silent rage and dominance rolling off the Alpha were stifling, bringing the situation under control quickly and decisively. All of the men got tensed up, freezing in place, hardly unable to breathe.

"I, I'm sorry, sir, I'mー," the man stuttered out, eyes wide in fear, never meeting the Governor's ones that were staring down at him icily.

There was a long, tense silence before the Alpha commanded, his flat tone more terrifying than shouting would have been, "Come to my office. I'll make sure you will never touch my Omega."

"Sir, pleaseー"

Ignoring the man's pleading, the Governor looked at his other henchman. "Take him to the basement," he ordered, gesturing at Daryl with his chin. 

Daryl fought back, but had neither the strength nor the leverage to do anything other than twist his body and make it hard to tie his arms behind him. Yet he still had fight in him, hollering out at the Governor as he was pulled up and dragged away, "Where's Merle?! If anything happens to him, I'll fuckin' kill ya!"

The Governor's eyes narrowed into icy slits, a smile twisting his face into a horror mask. "See you soon, sweetheart."


End file.
